El Delincuente y la Victima-Venganza (Naruhina-Sasusaku y más parejas)
by Suny Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki vuelve al Colegio Militar Privado Konoha. muchos se emocionan...pero pocos saben lo que oculta bajo esos ojos azules... Aventuras, acción, comedia y amor...todo en un solo fanfic xD (que exagerada xD)
1. ¿Quien es el chico Nuevo?

Hola! Soy nueva aquí y vine con un fanfic que la verdad no se si les va a gustar :P Pero espero les agrade! Déjenme criticas constructivas para ir mejorando la historia :3 Ire subiendo cada fin de semana :DD asi que sin decir más aquí va el primer capitulo :)

¿Quién es el chico nuevo?

Hoy, en el Instituto Privado Militar Educativo "Konoha", las clases de verano comenzaban. Chicas colegialas se paseaban por allí con sus uniformes de marinero juntándose entre amigas. Los chicos se reunían en pequeños grupos para conversar sobre sus días de vacaciones. En uno de esos grupos, chismorreaban una alegre peli-rosa, una rubia despampanante y una adorable pelinegra; cada una con sus propias curvas.

- "Dicen que van a entrar chicos y chicas nuevos. Entre ellos dicen que va a entrar el hijo del director, y por otros lados dicen que va a ingresar un maleante"- decía la rubia de ojos celestes.

- "¿Estás segura Ino?" –Decía desafiante la peli-rosa de ojos esmeralda.

- "¡Claro que lo estoy, Sakura, mis fuentes no me fallan!"- gritaba Ino exaltada mientras que Sakura bufaba de fastidio. Una adorable y casi inaudible voz destruyó el ambiente.

- "Pe-pero ¿Cómo se llama ese maleante?"- decía la pelinegra de ojos plateados con las dos manos juntas cerca de sus enormes pechos.

- "Ah…Hinata pues….como era…"- Ino titubeaba mientras que los nervios se apoderaban de ella, Sakura mientras tanto se burlaba por lo bajo y Hinata poco a poco perdía las esperanzas.

- "Lo llaman el zorro de nueve colas o El Kyubi"- apareció la voz de un chico de piel morena y cabello negro atado en una cola alta; detrás de Hinata junto con otros chicos más, los cuales hicieron que las tres chicas los miraran. Uno de ellos era gordo y pelirrojo, otro era moreno y de cabello castaño con dos triángulos rojos en sus mejillas (se tatuó eso por una apuesta que hizo con su hermana), a su costado andaba uno de piel blanquecina y de cabello castaño llevando puesto sus lentes de sol y entre todos ellos andaba un chico alegre de piel morena y cabello negro como un casco que dejaba ver sus grandes y pobladas cejas y redondos ojos.

- "Shikamaru, Chouji, hola"- pronunció Ino algo asustada por su aparición.

- "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Hola"- sonrió Hinata saludando.

- "¡Que haces aquí, Rock Lee!"- gritó Sakura completamente alarmada.

- "¡Es que no hubo sol en mis vacaciones! ¡Mi llama estaba apagada! ¡Pero tu enciendes esa llama de la juventud, Sakura-chan!"- gritó de alegría el cejotas de Rock Lee. Todos se quedaron asqueados, hasta podían ver la puesta de sol y a él parado en medio de un acantilado con las olas del mar chocando bajo sus pies.

- "¡No me llames Sakura-chan!- gritaba de cólera la pobre y acosada peli-rosa.

- "¿Quieren que les cuente lo que sé de ese maleante o no?"- Dijo seriamente Shikamaru.

- "¡Claro que queremos!"- gritó Ino excitada. Todos le tomaron atención al de coleta alta.

- "Bueno. Nadie conoce su verdadero nombre, se sabe que es el jefe de una pandilla llamada los Bijuus. Esa pandilla es de las más peligrosas de todo el país. Lo llaman el zorro de las nueve colas o el Kyubi por que hace sus fechorías con sigilo y astucia. Durante las noches escoge a sus presas y va hacia ellos sin remordimientos…dicen que le ha declarado la guerra a Los Akatsuki, ellos son la pandilla más peligrosa, dicen que tienen relación con los Yakuza y otros dicen que también son sicarios. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez es mentira y son solo murmullos, después de todo, es lo único que sé"-Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos-"… ¿Qué pasa?"- dijo Shikamaru algo confundido por la expresión de todos.

- "¿Qué tal si cambiamos de tema?...El hijo del director… ¿No es Naruto?"- dijo Sakura algo asustada.

- "Bueno, nadie sabe a qué colegio se fue a estudiar hace tres años pero al fin regresa."- dijo Kiba.

- "Ese idiota me debe unas papitas"- clamó Chouji.

- "Dicen que le marcaron la cara unos maleantes"- susurró Hinata algo preocupada pero alegre por el regreso de quien una vez robó su corazón sin darse cuenta.

- "Bueno, espero que haya mejorado sus notas."- dijo Shino.

Una chica gritó a lo lejos. Todos voltearon.

- "Apártate de mi camino, inútil"- empujando a un chiquillo de bufanda celeste y cabello castaño haciéndolo chocar a una chica de cabello castaño rojizo de dos coletas, caminó un chico de cabello rubio y piel bronceada que llevaba su uniforme de una manera muy rebelde.

- "¡Oye imbécil! ¡El patio es de todos! ¿Entendiste?"- gritó el niño en busca de revancha. El alto e imponente chico de cabellos dorados se detuvo y volteando a ver a quien tenía de rival se acercó y agachando un poco su cuerpo para tenerlo frente a frente, se burló.

- "Jajaja"- rió en la cara del chiquillo y lo agarró de la bufanda-"Tu, niñato idiota, al parecer no te has dado cuenta de que es verano."- se rió de el nuevamente.

- "Suéltame maldito hijo de perra"- gritó el niño. Varias personas se juntaron alrededor de ellos. Los dos se miraron. Las chicas y el grupo de chicos que las acompañaban miraban desde lo lejos.

- "Mi madre no fue ninguna perra"- tiró al niño al suelo haciendo que se lastime los codos- "Ni siquiera sabes con quien estás hablando"- la niña de dos coletas le ayudó a levantar al niño.

- "Konohamaru, ¿Te encuentras bien?"- Este joven lo miró desafiante.

- "Entonces dime con "QUIEN" estoy hablando"- Naruto se rió por lo bajo.

- "Con el líder de los Bijuus. El Kyubi"- todos se quedaron en silencio.

Por otro lado, las chicas y sus acompañantes se habían quedado pasmados. Todos menos Sakura y Hinata.

- "A ese chico…lo vi en algún lado…"- dijo la peli-rosa algo confundida.

- "El…No puede ser…El es…"- titubeó la pelinegra.

- "¡Uzumaki Naruto!"- una mujer rubia y de ojos miel, con tacones altos y enormes pechos que no podían ocultarse bien con la blusa y el saco, gritó el nombre del rubio desafiante.

- "¿¡EL KYUBI ES NARUTO!?"- dijeron todos los del grupo al unísono.

- "Hola vieja, a los tiempos."- le saludó con confianza el Zorro.

- "No me llames vieja. Tu padre vio lo que ha pasado. Quiere hablar seriamente contigo."- Dijo la voluptuosa y señorona rubia.

- "Ok, Ok. Que pesado. Primero me gustaría saludar a alguien."- dijo Naruto viendo detrás de la vieja subdirectora.

- "Hola Naruto. Hace semanas que no te veo."- un chico de mirada cortante propia de sus ojos negros y cabello negro azabache desflecado casi a la perfección, se acercó al rubio zorro.

- "Es que tuve que hacer unas que otras cosas."- se excusó Naruto y estrecharon la mano como si fueran a hacer fuercitas.

- "Un día tienes que invitarme a esas peleas."-dijo sonriendo de lado el sexy pelinegro.

Todo el grupillo se quedó congelado.

- "¿Sasuke-kun ya sabía que Naruto era un delincuente?"- preguntó Ino.

- "Así parece"- contestó Shikamaru.-

El timbre sonó y todos entraron a sus salones. Todos menos Naruto.

- "Porque agredes a los niños, Naruto. Tantas veces te he dicho que ellos son inocentes. Tú, antes ayudabas a los que más lo necesitaban."- decía el director regañando a su único hijo.

- "Papá. No me vengas con regaños. Ya soy lo suficientemente grande e independiente para que me estés tratando como a un crío."- respondió Naruto mirando a su padre de lado.

- "Hijo. Sé que desde los trece te has escapado de mis manos. Sé que desde que esos delincuentes mataron a tu madre y te marcaron el rostro te fuiste de mi lado…Kushina no hubiera querido ver a su hijo como el peor de los delincuentes en busca de venganza."- decía el padre de este rebelde delincuente con la tristeza puesta en sus celestes ojos.

- "No quiero hablar de eso. Me voy a clases"- dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta de la dirección.

- "Tu tío Jiraiya va a venir de viaje el domingo junto con tu prima, Naruko; y se van a quedar en la casa. Si quieres visítame."- dijo Minato viendo como se iba su único hijo de su oficina.

- "Voy a ver"- dijo el rubio Kyubi antes de cerrar la puerta.

Minato se agarró el rostro de frustración alborotando luego su cabello rubio.

- "Kushina. Tu hijo me recuerda tanto a ti. Los dos son igual de necios. Has que entienda ese muchacho que el camino que ha escogido es el equivocado…Te extraño tanto…"- decía Minato antes de voltear a ver el cuadro que se mostraba en su escritorio; en donde se mostraba él abrazando a una mujer pelirroja sonriente de cabello largo y lacio que a su vez cargaba a un niño rubio de una hermosa sonrisa de apenas dos años. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del director.-"Se que aún eres gentil…Naruto".

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! No demorare en publicar dejenme sus comentarios please que me puedo desanimar :c jejejeje Y haciendo un poco de spoiler: Esa actitud de Naruto no va a durar mucho eso les aseguro :D

Bye Bye y que la fuerza del dattebayo les acompañe :DDDD


	2. Secretos Obvios

Secretos Obvios

En el salón de clases un profesor de cabellos plateados y con una mascarilla que no dejaba que vieran su rostro; contaba cómo llegó a ser profesor, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.  
>- "Pase."- dijo el profesor.<br>- "Buenas, profe"- dijo Naruto sentándose en el único asiento libre.  
>- "Bueno. Resumiendo, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, seré su tutor por este año y les enseñaré Lenguaje y Literatura. Ahora preséntense, digan sus nombres, que les gusta y que no, y también digan que sueño desean cumplir"- dijo Kakashi-sensei sentándose detrás de su escritorio.<br>- "Mi nombre es Sakura, me gusta…"- miró hacia Sasuke algo nerviosa, él estaba mirando hacia la ventana- "…no me gustan los acosadores y los idiotas y mi sueño es ser doctora y también…"-miró hacia el Uchiha otra vez, el seguía mirando hacia la ventana. Ella se sentó deprimida.  
>- "Mi nombre es Karin, me gustan los chicos sexys, no me gustan las entrometidas y mi sueño es casarme con alguien de dinero"- la nueva pelirroja del salón se sentó.<br>- "Mi nombre es Ino, me gusta el amor verdadero y odio a las zorras pelirrojas cuatrojos. Mi sueño es volverme periodista."- la pelirroja y la rubia se miraron con odio. Ella se sentó.  
>- "Mi nombre es Hinata, me gusta cocinar y no me gustan los días lluviosos. Mi sueño es superar a mi padre y ser una gran repostera."- dijo Hinata algo nerviosa y se sentó.<br>- "Al parecer ustedes son las únicas chicas del salón. Bueno. Prosigan."- interrumpió el profesor Hatake.  
>- "Me llamó Shikamaru. Me gusta el shögi y odio lo problemático. Mi sueño es vivir tranquilo"- y aburridamente se sentó.<br>- "Soy Kiba. Me gustan los perros, odio a los gatos y mi sueño es ser veterinario."- volteó a ver a Hinata y le sonrió, ella le sonrió de igual manera. Naruto les quedó mirando.  
>- "Me llamó Suigetsu, me gusta el agua, odio estar en los desiertos y mi sueño es ser nadador profesional."- dijo mirando al techo un chico de cabello celeste (al parecer le gusta estar a la "moda") todos lo miraron curiosos, excepto Sasuke.<br>- "Soy Sai, me gusta leer y dibujar, no odio nada, mi sueño es…bueno…tener nuevos amigos y ser artista plástico…o mangaka…lo que pase primero."- Todos se le quedaron mirando, pues su cabello era tan negro como la tinta y su piel era tan blanca como un lienzo sin pintar. El miró a las chicas y les sonrió antes de sentarse.  
>- "Mi nombre es Shino, me gustan los insectos, odio las plantas carnívoras y mi sueño es ser un entomólogo."-dijo tan serio todo eso que hasta daba miedo.<br>- "Mi nombre es Sasuke, me gusta estar solo, no me gusta las personas pesadas, y mi sueño es algo que no me da la gana decir porque es un fastidio."- dijo todo eso mientras que todos se le quedaban mirando. Naruto se tragaba su risa.  
>- "Me llamó Chouji, me gusta la barbacoa, no me gusta que algo este crudo, quiero ser chef"- dijo el gordito de la clase antes de sentarse y comer una papita que tenía en su bolsillo. Todos miraron a Naruto. El se levantó.<br>- "Soy Naruto, me gusta el ramen, odio a alguien en especifico, y mi sueño es algo que no les gustaría escuchar…"- después de decir todo eso todos se quedaron completamente aterrados.  
>- "Bueno. Tienen tiempo libre hasta que comience la ceremonia de bienvenida. Hagan lo que quieran pero sin hacer mucha bulla."<br>Todos se juntaron en grupillos pequeños.  
>- "¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Naruto? Bueno acá todos los alumnos antiguos lo conocen bastante…y antes su sueño era ser presidente…"-decía Sakura en susurros con sus dos amigas escuchándola detenidamente- "…Aunque tú, Hinata, apenas y lo conoces dos años antes de que se fuera del colegio, así que esto debe de ser nuevo para ti"- Hinata miró al suelo-"pero ¿A quién odiará y cuál será su sueño?…"- Sakura se preguntó esto casi para sí misma.<br>- "Oye, oye…Yo me acuerdo muy bien cuando Hinata vino y Naruto la saludó como si la conociera de siempre."- dijo Ino viendo a Hinata de forma sospechosa junto con Sakura que le miraba de igual manera haciéndola sonrojar de sobremanera.  
>- "Ah…bueno…ya nos conocíamos para ese entonces…"-decía Hinata algo titubeante.<br>- "Así como conocías a Kiba y Shino porque eran tus vecinos"- aclaraba Sakura sus sospechas.  
>- "No, no lo conocí así."- se sonrojaba Hinata y apartaba la vista de sus amigas.<br>- "¡Entonces como lo conociste!"- decía Ino casi a los gritos.  
>- "Yo…bueno lo que paso fue que, bueno, un día; cuando tenía más o menos siete años, corriendo a mi casa luego del colegio me choqué con dos chicos brabucones y ellos me hicieron pedir disculpas y querían hacerme tragar arena que había cerca…de ahí Naruto apareció y les golpeó…desde ahí lo conozco."- decía casi en un susurró.<br>- "¡CONOCISTE A NARUTO CINCO AÑOS ANTES DE ENTRAR A KONOHA!"- gritaron la peli-rosa y la rubia al unísono haciendo girar la mirada a todos los chismosos, Naruto miró de reojo a Hinata chocando su mirada con ella, le sonrió de lado antes de prestarle atención nuevamente a Sasuke, la ojiperla se sonrojó.  
>- "Chi-chicas, bajen la voz…"- decía una ya demasiado avergonzada peli-azul agitando sus manos de arriba para abajo tratando de calmarlas…<br>- "Ok, ok. Sakura por que no cambias el color de tu cabello. Ese tinte ya aburre."-decía Ino con son de burla.  
>- "¡Oye! No es mi culpa que mi mamá me haya teñido mi cabello desde los seis años. Además, prefiero este color antes que el original."- decía Sakura, quien se acariciaba su cabello largo.<br>En otra de las esquinas, muy cerca de las ventanas, conversaban en susurros un chico rubio y uno de cabello negro azabache sin importarles los comentarios de las otras personas  
>- "¿Y ya lo encontraste? ¿Algún rastro de alguno de ellos?"- preguntaba Naruto.<br>- "Aún no, se paran movilizando pero ya he mandado a unos cuantos a diferentes sitios para saber su ubicación, no creo que hayan ido lejos. Si salen del país no tendrán poder alguno, por eso es que prefieren quedarse en Japón."- decía Sasuke con voz baja.  
>- "Entiendo. Qué bueno es tener de aliado al hijo de alguien como tu padre."- decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa.<br>- "Cállate idiota, yo no haría esto si tu padre no hubiera sido el mejor amigo de mi padre."- decía el ojinegro con la rabia en la cara.  
>- "Entiendo, entiendo."-alzando las manos en son de paz se rindió Naruto.<br>El timbre para el comienzo de la ceremonia sonó. Todos fueron tranquilamente al teatro en donde siempre se hacían las reuniones. Como siempre, durante cada comienzo o final de año, hablaba el Director Minato y la Subdirectora Tsunade. Luego de su charla hicieron cuenta de toda la programación del año y luego comenzó el recreo.  
>Durante el recreo todos comían su refrigerio con sus hermanos o amigos y los más antisociales comían solos.<br>Ino y Sakura comían galletitas dulces y una gaseosa.  
>- "¿Por qué Hinata siempre tiene que merendar con su pesado primo?.."-Decía Sakura antes de masticar un pedacito de su galleta de fresa-"…O sea, está bien que vaya con su hermanita, ¿Pero no te has dado cuenta que ese tipejo le vigila demasiado?"<br>- "¿Piensas lo que yo pienso?..."-dijo Ino antes de tomar un poco de su gaseosa de piña  
>- "Si crees que Neji está enamorado de ella, te equivocas, algo le escuché a ese primo suyo que tenía que protegerla porque el padre de Hinata así lo decidió, o algo así."- Dijo la peli-rosa tomando un poco de cola de limón.<br>- "Sí, pero, o sea, no crees que es un poco exagerado, está bien que vengan de una familia adinerada pero ¡POR FAVOR!"- exclamaba Ino totalmente en desacuerdo con lo que decía Sakura.- "Parece que hoy va a haber un partido de soccer, ¿Vamos?"- Dijo cambiando de tema.  
>- "Si, le timbraré a Hinata-chan para que también venga y deje al fin a ese."-Dijo Sakura mientras que le marcaba a la Hyuga.<br>En otra parte, Naruto tomaba una soda de naranja en completo silencio, mientras que miraba el cielo, sentado bajo uno de los arboles del patio trasero. De pronto vinieron todos los chicos; nuevos y antiguos, hacia ese patio. Uno de ellos era un cejotas que tenía una pelota de soccer bajo el brazo y fue este quien le llamó a Naruto.  
>- "¡NARUTO, AMIGO! ¡VEN A JUGAR SOCCER CON NOSOTROS!"- dijo Rock Lee alzando su brazo libre para que vea el Uzumaki.<br>- "¡OYE BURRO! ¡FALTA UNO PARA COMPLETAR LOS EQUIPOS! ¡NO SEAS PROBLEMÁTICO!"- Dijo Shikamaru con las manos como megáfono.  
>- "Que pesados"- dijo Naruto riéndose de lado y sacudiéndose su hermoso cabello dorado, dirigiéndose hacia ellos mientras que se sacaba su chaqueta negra de colegio.<p> 


	3. Rivalidad

Hola! Vengo nuevamente y con un nuevo capítulo. Les agradezco todos sus comentarios y espero haiga aún más w Y sobre si va a haber lemon…no lo seee…lo estoy pensando…Pero si quieren que haiga entonces díganme mientras mas personas me pidan más me veré obligada xD no mentira. Lo hare si me lo dicen más personas. Ahora sin quitarles más líneas les dejo el tercer capitulo

Rivalidad

Los salones de 4to y 5to de secundaria se reunieron listos para el partido. Todos los chicos de 4to se juntaron para hacer el equipo. Igualmente, todos los chicos de 5to se reunieron. Todos los chicos sabían que los mejores en futbol de 5to eran: Rock Lee; porque absolutamente nadie había podido meter un gol teniéndolo como arquero enemigo, Neji Hyuga, además de ser excelente en artes marciales; era un excelente delantero y nadie podía contrarrestar su magnífica defensa. Luego estaban los de 4to, Naruto Uzumaki; siempre fue un excelente arquero y nunca se dejaba meter un gol, nadie pudo ser como él durante su ausencia, Sasuke Uchiha; este sexy chico era un delantero excelente, y al igual que Neji; nadie podía pasar sobre él.

Un hombre apareció de repente. Un señor que tenía el mismo look que Rock Lee. Gai-sensei, el profesor de Educación Física.

-"¡Esta es la llama de la juventud, Rock Lee!"- dijo con entusiasmo el profesor dándole una palmada al hombro de su estudiante estrella-"¡Muy bien muchachos, yo seré el árbitro!"- todos los alumnos de esos dos salones se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares.

El pito sonó. La pelota comenzó a irse por todos lados. Todos los chicos se dirigían por ella. Sasuke apenas y se movía de su sitio. Shikamaru cogió la pelota y pateándola y esquivando a sus adversarios la lanzó hacía Kiba quien estaba más cerca de la portería. Las chicas de cada salón se sentaron a ver en las banquitas que había a los alrededores de la cancha. Kiba siguió avanzando logrando pasar a la mayoría de los de 5to G. Neji y Rock Lee se prepararon para el ataque estabilizándose en sus sitios. Kiba pateó.

La pelota se salió de la cancha yendo directamente hacia donde se encontraban las inseparables amigas.

-"¡HINATA-CHAN!"-

-"¡HINATA-SAMA!"-

Hinata logró esquivar la pelota yendo esta directamente hacia la pelirroja de anteojos que estaba detrás del trió inseparable derrumbándola hacia la arena. Tanto Kiba como Neji se quedaron atónitos y corrieron para ver si es que ella se había lastimado.

- "¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata-sama?"- preguntó Neji completamente preocupado. Varios de los del partido, incluyendo a un desconcertado Naruto y un burlón de Suigetsu por lo que le había pasado a Karin se habían quedado viendo.

- "¡Hinata-chan! ¡Discúlpame!"- Se lamentó Kiba.

- "¡Maldito imbécil, que tal si le hubiera caído! ¡Yo te castraba idiota!"-gritó Ino con furia.

- "Calma, Ino-chan, no es para tanto, al menos no me ha caído"- dijo la de cabellos azules tratando de calmar la situación.

- "Tiene razón, Ino, lo bueno es que le cayó a la zorra de Karin y no ha Hinata."- dijo calmadamente mientras que los chicos veían como se iba Karin a la enfermería junto con sus "amigas".

El partido continuó y esta vez Sasuke se apoderó del balón. Todas las chicas de los dos salones gritaban de la emoción. El pelinegro avanzó esquivando a todos, Rock Lee se preparó. Neji se acercó sin miedo con el propósito de quitarle la pelota. Los dos se trataban de apoderar de este. El balón fue lanzado hacia la portería. Neji había logrado darle a la pelota, esta se elevó por los cielos dirigiéndose directamente hacia Naruto.

El sonido secó de la pelota haciendo fricción los pasmó a todos. Naruto logró detener el balón en sus manos. El rubio lo puso en el pisó pateándolo igual de fuerte que Neji pero este apuntó al arco de Rock Lee, tomándolo por sorpresa y metiéndole un gol que hizo gritar a todos de la emoción.

- "¡TEME, MUESTRA TU VERDADERO PODER, HAY QUE METER UN GOL MAS Y GANAMOS LO DE HOY!"-Gritó el rubio desde la arquería con cierta chispa en los ojos que hizo recordar los viejos tiempos a más de uno-"Dios mío, hace calor. Mejor me saco la camisa"- susurró para sí mismo antes de sacarse la camisa dejando ver demasiada piel.

- "Que mal que comiences a ser de nuevo ese problemático de antes…"-dijo el moreno de coleta alta con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, antes de correr a alcanzar la pelota.

- "Neji-kun, cuento contigo… ¡todo sea por la llama de la juventud de nuestro amado salón!"-dijo Rock Lee otra vez con el mar a sus espaldas como fondo y con la puesta de sol lo cual hizo enojar aún más a un Neji muy molesto por ese gol del pesado del Uzumaki.

- "Lo sé, pero deja de decir ese tipo de tonterías"-dijo antes de correr hacia Sasuke.

Mientras tanto en las gradas, las tres chicas inseparables comían de la canchita que Ino había comprado perdiéndose ella el gol.

- "Y entonces Naruto metió gol"-dijo Sakura contándole lo que acababa de suceder cuando la rubia no estuvo presente.

-"Ese idiota siempre tratando de impresionar. Hinata-chan tu que pien- ¿Hinata-chan?"-la ojiazul se le quedó mirando. Hinata estaba más que roja fijando su vista a un solo punto. Ella dirigió su vista hacía donde la ojiperla miraba tanto y escupió la canchita que estaba en su boca. Unos músculos bien definidos, sus bíceps, tríceps TODO era puro músculo marcado pero no a la exageración. Más un tatuaje en su estomago que para muchos parecía el logo de su pandilla o tal vez era un tatuaje cualquiera, daba igual porque igual lo hacía lucir más sexy-"¡¿Ese es Naruto?, pero si está para tomarle fotos!"-Sakura oyó eso y también miró hacia allá al igual que muchas otras chicas que comenzaron a gritar de emoción y éxtasis visual.

- "¡PERO QUE CARAJO! ¡NARUTO PONTE LA CAMISA!"-gritó Sakura con la cara echa un completo demonio.

- "PERO SAKURA-CHAN ¡TENGO CALOR!"-con eso último todas gritaron por su clímax visual.

- "Naruto-kun…has cambiado mucho"-dijo Hinata antes de desmayarse dejando a una aturdida audiencia de sus alrededores. Ino y Sakura gritaron del susto.

Shikamaru cogió la pelota y se la pasó a Chouji, quien se la pasó a Sai casi de inmediato. Este se apresuró en llegar lo más cerca de la arquería. A una distancia paralela se encontraba Sasuke quien le silbó para que se la pasara. Se la pasó y el de cabello azabache corrió contra Neji, quien con un gruñido fue contra él. Un grito se escuchó entre las chicas que estaban sentadas y Neji se distrajo viendo a Hinata desmayada. Sasuke aprovechó su distracción sin percatarse de lo ocurrido y fue directo a la arquería en donde Lee se distrajo también y como por arte de magia Sasuke metió gol. Todos gritaron de la emoción del éxito de esta tarde. Los que corrían como si su vida dependiera de eso eran Gai-sensei por ver cuan flameante estaba la llama de la juventud de sus queridos estudiantes y Rock Lee para ser mejor y no ser vencido por nadie para avivar así su llama de juventud, esos dos tenían energía para rato. Los ganadores festejaban, otros lloriqueaban o maldecían, todos mostraban algún sentimiento tanto de felicidad como de decepción. Todos menos Neji, quién corrió a ver que le había pasado a Hinata, Kiba y Shino fueron detrás de él. Naruto se estaba poniendo su camisa y cuando los vio correr también fue para curiosear. Sasuke comenzó a hablar por teléfono.

-"De… ¿desperté?"-Ino le sonreía y Sakura le miraba preocupada.

- "Hinata-chan, tienes que entender que los chicos musculosos la tienen pequeña, no puedes desmayarte así como así."-la peli azul se ruborizó de nuevo a un rojo profundo.

- "Hinata-sama, ¿Está bien? ¿Qué es lo que le ha sucedido?"-un ojiperla parecido a ella se aproximó con cuidado de no sobresaltarla junto con los mejores amigos que ella tenía desde la infancia.

- "¡Hinata-chan!"-se junto al grupo, Kiba, completamente agitado-"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? De seguro fue por el imbécil de…"-

- "Kiba…"-le calló Shino viendo a Hinata algo triste y avergonzada por su reacción.

- "Estoy bien…gracias por preocuparse por mí, Neji-nii-san, chicos"-decía la ojiperla algo sombría, cosa que nadie pasó desapercibido.

- "¡Hinata!"-el rubio Uzumaki se aproximó. La de ojos perla se ruborizó de sobremanera al ver como venía hacia ella. Este se estaba terminando de abrochar la camisa, cosa que hizo que apartara la ojiperla la vista de aquel escultural cuerpo para no volver a desmayarse-"Hinata, ¿Por qué te desmayaste? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué estas roja?"-se acercó peligrosamente a ella, obligándola a mirarlo a esos ojos azules intensos que la hicieron perder la noción del tiempo. Él le tocó la frente, midiendo su temperatura. Tanto Neji como Kiba lo miraban furiosos.- "Estas con fiebre."-él la miró molesto, cosa que asustó a la Hyuga-"¿Cuántas veces te decía de niño que trajeras siempre una chompa o algo para abrigarte?"-todos los miraron, pues pareciera que el regañarle sobre cosas tan triviales era nada más y nada menos que una gran preocupación hacia ella. Sasuke se aproximó al grupo. Sakura lo miró de reojo y el también le dirigió la mirada señalándole que quería hablar con ella. La peli-rosa se ruborizó levemente y asintió para luego retirarse, cosa que nadie se dio cuenta.

Todos los miraban. El estaba molesto y la Hyuga asustada. Todos los del salón estaban alrededor suyo mostrándose confundidos. Según todos recordaban, en la primaria, él apenas le hablaba a Hinata...Neji se molestó al darse cuenta de que se conocían tal vez incluso antes de que ella entrara a Konoha…ella era amiga de un rival suyo…era amiga de un criminal…

- "L-lo siento…"-ella agachó el rostro avergonzada. Naruto rió a carcajadas, reacción que hizo que la peli-azul lo volviera a mirar.

- "Hinata, no estoy molesto contigo. Pero es que a ti no se te escapa ningún resfriado. Trata de cuidarte ¿Sí?"-y se fue. Ella lo miró con los ojos vidriosos. Pensó que tal vez esa sonrisa nunca más la volvería a ver pero no era cierto. El siempre había sido el Naruto que ella conocía. Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al notar la amargura de su primo…

- "Hinata-sama. Necesito hablar con usted…"

Hola! Aquí termina el capítulo espero les haiga agradado. Les dejare con la intriga wuajajaja….Me despido….BYEBYE


	4. Revelaciones

Holaaaaa! :DDDD Regrese despues de semanas y... GOMENASAIIIIIIII! me demore mucho :c asi que como compensación les dejaré un graaaaan regalo :DDD

taraataraaaaaaa tararaaaaa

Dos capitulos :D

este el cap 4 y el cap 5 despues del *next* xD

y sin quitarles más tiempo y recalcando de que** los personajes de este fic no son mios sino de Masashi Kishimoto **y que solo sueño con ellos y me apodero de cuanto poster salga al mercado xD AQUI VAAAA LA CONTI :DDDD

Revelaciones

En la azotea del colegio se veían dos siluetas. La de un chico y una chica. El viento pasaba. Nadie decía nada. Pero el poseedor de esos ojos profundos, serios y negros rompió el silenció

- "Sakura, quería hablar contigo"-La mirada fría del apuesto joven de cabello azabache no logró apagar ni un poco esos ojos jade llenos de amor de la peli-rosa.

- "Dime, Sasuke-kun"- dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima al chico que desde que ella tenía conciencia sabía que lo amaba.

- "¿Por tu casa pasan frecuentemente motos o camionetas de lunas polarizadas?"-eso la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué él le preguntaría algo así a ella?

- "En sí, no pasa ningún carro por allí, apenas y una bicicleta."-se rió un poquito de su propio chiste pero se le esfumó la sonrisa al darse cuenta de la seriedad que tenía plasmada la cara del Uchiha.

- "¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"-ella no lo podía creer. ¿Escuchó bien, o, no se limpió bien los oídos esta mañana?

- "Está bien, Sasuke-kun"-el azabache le seguía mirando fríamente. Ella se ruborizó de sobremanera. Necesitaba contárselo a Ino y Hinata.

- "Te veo en la salida"-y con esas palabras se fue. Ella le siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista.

Sakura se dispuso a buscar a Ino, al encontrarla por las afueras de los baños del patio algo preocupada, no dudó un segundo en preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía.

- "Cerda, ¿Qué pasa?"-Ino pasó desapercibido ese insulto pues miraba a todos lados.

- "Hinata se fue a hablar con su primo y no los encuentro. El se veía molesto…"-la ojijade se palideció pensando lo peor.

- "Vamos a buscarla"- Las dos comenzaron a preguntar a todos si habían visto a Hinata pero nadie sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera la habían visto…Naruto salía del baño sacudiéndose el cabello mojado alborotándolo y las escuchó preguntarle a Shikamaru sobre Hinata pero este negó…El rubio tuvo un mal presentimiento.

En el patio trasero del colegio se encontraban dos personas discutiendo. El viento apagaba las quejas de la joven mientras que el chico le reclamaba explicaciones.

-"¡Cómo es posible que usted sea amiga de ese criminal! ¡¿Sabe lo que su padre diría si se entera?!"-decía el ojiperla completamente amargado. Esas facciones serenas se habían vuelto una tormenta.

- "Por-por favor Neji-nii-san no le diga nada a mi padre."-decía la peli-azul con la cabeza gacha a punto de llorar.

- "Con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo no va a lograr nada"- La Hyuga lo miró sorprendida y algo ofendida por sus palabras-"Si no veo que usted se aleja de ese delincuente, me veré obligado a contarle todo a Hiashi-sama"-ella comenzó a llorar, pero no de dolor, sino de rabia.

- "No"-se puso sería y lo miró fría a los ojos.-"Neji-nii-san, no dejaré de ser amiga de Naruto-kun"-el chico prodigio de los Hyuga se encolerizó al punto de alzarle la mano a Hinata. Ella se sobó la mejilla mirándolo dolida…no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

- "Usted no merece ser la heredera de los Hyuga. Es una completa vergüenza para la familia."-los ojos de la muchacha se oscurecieron del dolor…El Hyuga levantó la mano nuevamente para pegarle. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

- "¡MALDITO MARICA HIJO DE SU GRANDÍSIMA MADRE!"-La ojiperla se asustó pero luego sintió como su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza.

El rubio comenzó a pegarle el rostro al primo de la heredera. Ella no podía ver eso. El castaño se levantó veloz y comenzó a bloquear los puños y patadas del ojiazul. Sakura e Ino entraron al patio trasero viendo el espectáculo, Hinata no se dio cuenta. El chico prodigio le comenzó a dar palmetazos en su pecho dejándolo en el suelo adolorido. El rubio gruñó. El Hyuga iba a darle la estocada final pero su prima se interpuso.

- "No voy a dejar que le golpee más a Naruto-kun, Neji-san"-él la miró con desprecio.

- "¿Cree poder ganarme?"-dijo el ojiperla con una sonrisa de medio lado. El ojiazul no sabía a quién mirar. ¿Acaso Hinata sabía pelear?

- "No lo sé, pero conozco todos tus movimientos"-Dicho esto sacudió sus brazos con gracia y una gran fuerza parecida a un delicado baile mientras que arrastraba su pie derecho medio metro hacia atrás como si de una danza tradicional japonesa se tratara. Se puso en posición de pelea. Neji la llamó con sus dedos. Ella fue hacia él y comenzó a tratar de darle palmetazos en el pecho, él la esquivaba a duras penas mientras que trataba de igual manera el encestarle un golpe. Sakura e Ino no se lo podían creer. ¿Hinata sabía pelear? Su pregunta fue respondida cuando la ojiperla logró darle en la clavícula a su primo quien se desestabilizó, ella se agachó rápidamente y estiró su pierna para pasarla por la pierna del otro Hyuga. Este cayó pero se reincorporó rápidamente. El rubio quedó fascinado pero al sentirse algo mejor decidió ayudarle a Hinata.

- "¡Hinata! ¡Deja de arriesgarte! ¡Yo te reemplazó!"- la jovencita se apartó y el Uzumaki se dispuso a luchar. Estaban muy parejos. Los minutos pasaban y sus golpes dados eran iguales. Un pito sonó desde lejos.

- "¡Uzumaki, Hyuga! ¡Vengan ahora mismo a la dirección!"-gritó Anko furiosa pues el barullo era fuerte. (Claro esta de que todos se pusieron a buscar a Hinata y que al encontrarla vieron el "pequeño" espectáculo que estaban manejando estos dos jóvenes por la joven)

- "Ya voy…"-dijo con desgano el Uzumaki. El Hyuga se le adelantó. El ojiazul se aproximó a la ojiperla para susurrarle en el oído algo…-"Cualquiera de estos días vas a enseñarme esos movimientos Ok. Yo seré el que te busque."- y con esas palabras se fue dejando casi al borde del colapso a la Hyuga.

Sakura e Ino corrieron hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

-"¡¿Cómo no nos dijiste que sabías pelear mejor que tu primo?!"-gritaba exaltada la Yamanaka.

- "Neji-nii-san estaba cansado por el partido por eso pude darle en la clavícula…no fue mucho…apenas y soy principiante…"-susurró audiblemente la heredera de la fortuna Hyuga para sus amigas.

- "¿Y qué te dijo Naruto al oído?"-preguntó pícara la ojijade.

- "Etto…etto…b-bueno"-el rubor incrementó de tal manera que pareciera que le había dado el sol en la cara y por eso estaba tan roja.-"El me dijo que cualquiera de estos días yo le iba a enseñar m-mis movimientos…"-las dos amigas se ruborizaron- "Q-que él me iba a buscar…"-ni la Hyuga misma se lo podía creer.

- "Uy…No sabía que Naruto fuera tan mandado…así qué que le enseñes esos `movimientos´ ¿Eh?"-una mirada pervertida de Ino y un movimiento de caderas picarón hizo desmayar de nuevo a la pobrecita de Hinata…

- "¡Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan malpensada, Ino!"-decía Sakura mientras que sostenía a la Hyuga ahora inconsciente.

En la oficina del director él Namikaze dejaba su taza de café para gritarles a los dos alumnos luego de haber escuchado al castaño su versión de la historia, su hijo no había dicho ni Mu pues estaba con la cara echa un lío por las mentiras que había dicho el ojiperla, cualquiera de estos días el iba a saldar esa duda…y esa deuda era con intereses del cien por ciento. El director golpeó la mesa con una de sus manos para que le tomaran atención.

- "¡ES QUÉ ACASO NO SABEN COMPORTARSE! ¡SI QUIEREN PELEAR ENTONCES QUE SEA FUERA DE ESTA ESCUELA Y SIN EL UNIFORME! ¡LOS DOS QUEDAN SUSPENDIDOS DURANTE EL RESTO DE LA SEMANA!"- Y el director se sentó y apoyando su rostro entre sus manos se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos para meditar-"Neji, te puedes retirar. Naruto quédate"- El Hyuga se fue sin decir nada y el joven rubio miró con cólera la espalda de su rival.-"Por qué han peleado"-el rubio mayor abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada fija de su hijo.

- "No te interesa"-dijo cortante.

- "No creo que te importe si me interesa o no"-su hijo lo miró con cólera. Él frunció el ceño.-"Pero me vas a decir por qué lo has hecho."-ninguno se quitó la mirada de encima.

- "No te voy a decir el porqué ¿ENTENDISTE?"-el timbré sonó y el Kyubi se dirigió a la puerta.

- "¡NO HE DICHO AÚN DE QUE TE LARGUES, NARUTO!"-su padre se levantó pero este cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, acto que hizo enfurecer al director de la escuela al punto de tirar su taza de café al suelo volviéndose esta en añicos. Vio lo que había hecho, volteando a ver al retrato de su esposa y su antes alegre hijo. Cogió esa foto y la vio durante varios segundos…su hijo había cambiado–"Kushina…por favor…dame fuerzas."- se sentó sin soltar la foto de su extrañada familia. Este comenzó a llorar…llorar en silencio…

Las tres chicas estaban en la enfermería. La ojiperla estaba inconsciente y sus dos amigas conversaban de tonterías. La peli-rosa le contó sobre la extraña propuesta del Uchiha que le quitaba el sueño a casi todas las chicas del colegio y su rubia amiga dedicaba sus más malas predicciones para ella por pura envidia. Luego de que la de cabellos azules se despertara, fueron para la clase de Arte y Música con la profesora Kurenai y no encontraron al Uzumaki. El timbre de salida sonó.

- "Te estaba esperando… ¿Vamos?"-dijo el sexy Uchiha quien agarró la mochila de la joven Haruno poniéndola nerviosa por ese tipo de caballerosidad que él tenía con ella…Luego de que ella se enterará de que Sasuke había presenciado la muerte de sus padres a la edad temprana de diez años el dejó de hablarle, se alejó de absolutamente todos…Naruto había hecho que al menos hablara más con los chicos del salón…ahora… ¿Por qué de repente él quería acompañarla a su casa?

- "Está bien Sasuke-kun"- Comenzaron caminar juntos saliendo del colegio, sin percatarse de que alguien los miraba desde lejos.

- "Esa zorra con cabello de chicle me las va a pagar…"-dijo la pelirroja de anteojos con la nariz tapada por algodoncitos-"Pero…aun no es tarde"-y acomodándose los lentes se fue alcanzando a sus amigas, si así se les llama a las hipócritas que siempre le acompañan, una rubia llamada Shion y otra de cabello negro con un mechón blanco, nueva al parecer; a la que llamaban

Mientras tanto Naruto se disponía a irse a su mini-departamento para cuando vio al Hyuga idiota de Neji sujetando del brazo a Hinata de una forma demasiado brusca mientras que ella lloraba y él la metía a un auto negro tirando su mochila de esta. Este trató de alcanzarlos furioso pero ya era demasiado tarde…el auto se había ido. Ese idiota se las iba a pagar.

En otro lado una peli-rosa y un pelinegro ya habían llegado a casa de la primera.

- "Ya llegamos"-dijo mientras que le daba la mochila a la peli-rosa, quien estaba algo apenada porque él no le había ni siquiera mirado cuando estaban caminando juntos. Le prestaba más atención a cualquier movimiento que había a su alrededor menos a ella.

- "Gracias, Sasuke-kun…"-trató de sonreírle.

- "De nada, mañana te veo."-y con esas mismas se fue dejando a una ojijade suspirando de decepción. Ya más lejos el de cabello azabache comenzó a ver por todos lados.- "Donde podría estar su escondite…necesito más tiempo para investigar por mi cuenta, esos idiotas no saben hacer las cosas."-comenzó a ver su celular para cuando llegó a un paradero de autobús. Apartó su vista del celular…-"creo que debí de hablarle al menos un poco…necesito que ella no se aburra de que la acompañe porque así no tendré motivos por los que ir por ahí para buscar a ese malnacido…"-y se subió al primer autobús que encontró.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y hasta aqui el cap 4 y como buena persona que soy entonces pongan Next y encontraran el cap 5 como prometi xD :DDd y sin mas que decir mas que critiquen para yo mejorar :DDD entonceeeee nos leeeemosss!


	5. Castigos

Y hola otra vez! :DDD como prometí aquí va el sgte cap recalcando claro que **los personajes de este fic no son mios sino de el sexy de masashi kishimoto** xD y sin mas a leeer!

Castigos

-"¡Pero padre!"

- "¡Es que acaso no quieres heredar la empresa! ¡Date cuenta de tus acciones! ¡Sabes lo que te puede pasar si te juntas con delincuentes! ... ¡Ya te pasó una vez! … ¿Y qué pasó? … ¡Te raptaron! Ese niño que conociste resultó ser hijo de una mafia… ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? ¿No te engañó para que te rapten?... ¡Estarás vigilada las 24 horas del día! ¡Así que nada de lloriqueos!, ¡Vete a tu cuarto!"-su padre se fue cerrando la puerta de un solo portazo. La ojiperla se puso a llorar sentada en el frío suelo de madera con la cabeza gacha y con los ojos cerrados mientras que pequeñas y lastimeras lágrimas caían en su regazo mojando también sus manos que apretaban su short. Para cuando dejó de escuchar los fuertes y decididos pasos de su malhumorado padre se fue a su cuarto casi corriendo y se echó en su cama.

- "Aún no quiero heredar la empresa…él me había mentido…"-dijo entre sollozos mientras que miraba al techo-"Naruto-kun es diferente…él es diferente…es buena persona"-él recordar a su primer amigo de infancia le dolía en el alma. Estaba tan sumergida en sus recuerdos que se asustó al escuchar que algo había golpeado la ventana de su cuarto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Secándose las lágrimas luego de levantarse bruscamente y acomodándose su polo lila holgado y su short de jean claro, fue para la ventana abriéndola por completo pero se dio con la sorpresa de algo.-"¿Eh? No hay nadie…"-miró para todos lados pero no encontró nada. De pronto una piedrita con una nota atada en ella se coló por su ventana. Fue para donde había caído y la leyó. Corrió hacia la ventana y vio como esa persona se iba en una moto negra. Ella sonrió dulcemente.

En un lugar frío y escasamente iluminado, alguien había entrado; avisando su presencia y anunciándole lo que había visto.

-"Señor. Hemos visto al Uchiha merodear por la zona."-dijo una persona con una túnica negra arrodillándose ante una extraña persona que ocultaba su rostro en la oscuridad del lugar.

- "Hm… ¿y estaba acompañado?"-dijo con una voz lúgubre.

- "Si. Por una peli teñida de color rosa que vive por la zona."-dijo sin titubear.

- "Ese chico es igual a su hermano, siempre buscando excusas para sus fechorías. Vamos a tenerlo en vigilancia. Puede que atrapemos a alguien interesante…ya sabes que hacer"-este rió para sí mientras que su servidor se retiraba del aposento de su líder no sin antes hacerle otra reverencia.

Un ojiperla caminaba por las calles despreocupadamente mientras que le mandaba mensajes a una amiga suya por celular. Este pasaba por un parque con columpios que se mecían por el viento. La luna ya se hacía presente. El Hyuga se detuvo en seco.

-"Quien anda ahí"-dijo mientras que guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su short. Miró a todos lados pero no había nadie…o eso creía él.

- "Te demoraste en detectarme"-una voz se escuchó entre las sombras…esta voz era ronca y baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo Neji lo escuchara.

- "Sal de una vez, cobarde"-este se puso en posición de pelea. Se oyeron pasos por delante de él. O eso creyó.

- "Bu."-el perseguidor del castaño apareció por sus espaldas encestándole dos patadas en el nudo de sus piernas haciéndolo caer.

- "¡QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE QUIERES! ¡DINERO! ¡PODER! PORQUE SI ES ESO, MEJOR PÚDRETE EN EL INFIERNO"-este se trató de levantar pero no pudo pues sus piernas se le habían dormido de golpe. Y lo vio. Era Naruto.

- "Ya estuve ahí y no es nada del otro mundo"-Neji sudó frio. Trinaba los dientes de rabia de no poder encestarle un golpe.- "Lo que quiero es que dejes en paz a Hinata"-la cara inexpresiva de Naruto no le dio miedo al Hyuga, más bien este se burló de él.

- "Me haces reír. Tú, deja en paz a Hinata-sama, ella no debe de tener amigos criminales COMO TÚ. Tú eres el problema, Naruto. Su destino es heredar la empresa de los Hyuga y tener amistades que le puedan servir en un futuro. Pero tú. Tú solo la perjudicas. Tú no vales nada. Tu destino es ser una mierda más de Japón. Y no puedes cambiarlo. Así que vete adaptando."-El rubio seguía inexpresivo, eso le encolerizó a Neji.

- "¿Terminaste? Bueno, al parecer eres otro imbécil más de este mundo. El destino lo forma cada uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto a mi amistad con Hinata. Ella seguirá siendo mi amiga porque, por si no lo has notado, nunca la lastimaría. Así que metete tus palabras por el culo y piérdete."-Este le dio una patada en el estomago dejando algo inconsciente al ojiperla.

Los pasos del rubio sonaron hasta desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche.

- "Hola, Kiba-kun…si…estoy castigada…no…no voy a poder salir, lo siento…en verdad lo siento…gracias por entenderme… Adiós Kiba-kun."- Y la ojiperla colgó, soltando un suspiro mientras que se echaba boca abajo, abrazando su almohada.-"Ahora…"-miró la nota que le habían tirado hacia su cuarto…y comenzó a marcar-"Aló, Ino. Necesito tu consejo"

- "¿Qué es lo que pasa Hinata?"- decía Ino mientras que apagaba la televisión de su cuarto Y se echaba en su almohada.

- "M-me han castigado por ser amiga de Naruto-kun."-decía algo apenada la ojiperla.

- "¡Eso es absurdo!"-decía la rubia comiendo unos bombones que tenía a su costado.

- "S-si. Ya no puedo salir y voy a estar vigilada todo el rato, y mucho peor aún, no puedo acercarme a Naruto-kun"-decía Hinata echándose boca arriba, mirando su lámpara de techo en forma de lirio.

- "Y que es lo que pasa. ¿Quieres Salir? Soy buena en las escabullidas"- preguntó con los bombones en la boca, obviamente algo confundida del porqué de la llamada de Hinata.

- "N-no…b-bueno…hoy alguien me tiró una piedrita por la ventana y…b-bueno"- ya no podía hablar más. La pobre de Hinata se había puesto más roja que el magma del centro de la tierra.

- "¡¿POR QUÉ TE QUEDAS CALLADA?! ¡CUENTA!"-Ino dejó sus bombones a un lado para pegarse más al teléfono.

- "bueno…decía que vendría hoy en la noche…que dejara mi ventana abierta…"-La Hyuga miró su ventana, que definitivamente estaba abierta haciendo que las cortinas blancas con flores rosas y moradas a sus bordes se movieran elegantemente. La pobre chica, dueña de curvas inimaginables (las cuales eran astutamente ocultadas bajo ropa suelta pero bonita y juvenil) se volvía aún más roja (si es que eso es posible)

- "¡Y QUIEN ERA! ¡CUENTA!"-Ino ahora estaba en el suelo de la emoción.

- "B-bueno…es…"-Ino no podía aguantar más. Como no se apresurara en decírselo ella misma iría a averiguarlo…-"Es… ¡KYAAAAAAA!"-eso no se lo esperaba…quien era. Una voz masculina se escuchó lejana al auricular…-"Nee. Hinata, No hagas tanta bulla dattebayo"-ese dattebayo…

- "¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡AHORA SI HINATA! ¡YA SÉ QUIEN ES! ¡TRATA DE NO PERJUDICAR TU FUTURO! ¡NO HAY FIESTA SIN GLOBOS! ¡CUÍDATE!"-y colgó. Estaba roja de la emoción.-"KYAAAAAAA, ELLA ME ESTA GANANDO POR SIGLOS. ¡INCLUSO ES UN AMOR PROHIBIDO!"-gritaba frustrada mientras se sujetaba su cabello, de pronto algo cruzó por su mente haciendo que todas aquellas emociones se desvanecieran de golpe-"… ¿Cuándo encontraré el mío?"-se puso triste y comenzó a seguir comiendo bombones sin aceptar que estaba comiendo chocolate solo por que no había encontrado aún al indicado.

Mientras tanto en un cuarto invadido…

- "Na-Naruto-kun"-esta chica se sentó mirando al rubio sentado apoyando su espalda en el marco vertical en su ventana, con un pie colgando dentro de su cuarto y el otro apoyado en el marco de su ventana; dejando que uno de sus brazos descansara en su rodilla apoyando él su rostro. Ella llevó una de sus manos a su pecho sonrojándose.

- "Siempre tan asustadiza. Hinata. Hasta pareces un gatito ttebayo"-decía el rubio con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara. La Hyuga se le quedó mirando, viendo que él estaba vestido con un polo manga cero de efecto degradé color plomo rata hasta blanco con diseños de colores electrizantes en el centro y con un short crema claro que estaba adornado de dos cadenas de plata que colgaban sin preocupación haciendo notar que en una de ellas tenía un gran manojo de llaves y en el otro una clase de espiral de plata, todo acompañado de unas zapatillas de Nike de igual efecto que el polo de entre blanco hasta negro, sus ojos perla comenzaron a brillar y el sonrojo se intensificó. –"De todos modos. ¿Estás mejor de tu resfriado? Porque estas muy desabrigada con ese polito y ese short tan chico."- decía el ojiazul señalándola y viéndola detenidamente.

- "¡QUE! L-lo siento…yo…"-agachó su mirada mientras que tensaba su cuerpecito.

- "Hey. No tienes por qué disculparte. Hinata. Ahora anímate. Además estas muy bonita así."-escuchar eso hizo que se pusiera completamente roja y que comenzara a perder el conocimiento… ¿Realmente la veía bonita…así? ¡REALMENTE LA VE BONITA! Su cuerpo se estaba yendo hacia delante y todo lo notaba nubloso.-"¡Hinata!"-Naruto fue por ella rápidamente empujándola hacia su cama. La Hyuga volvió a ver todo con claridad. Pero por un momento deseo haberse desmayado…ESTABA DEMASIADO CERCA DE NARUTO-KUN…él también se había dado cuenta de esa cercanía sonrojándose.

- "Naruto-kun…"-solo pudo decir el nombre del rubio de ojos azules que nuevamente tomaba su corazón…o tal vez ella no se había olvidado nunca de esos sentimientos…solo guardó su corazón para él…solo para…

*TOCK, TOCK* Los tomó por sorpresa. Ninguno se movió.

- "Shhh…"-Naruto puso uno de sus dedos en la boca de Hinata, quien estaba por gritar del susto. Ella dejó de sonrojarse…estaba asustada…en cualquier momento iban a entrar… Naruto la miró intensamente haciendo que olvidara el mundo por un momento.

- "Hinata. Soy tu padre. Voy a entrar."-y abrió la puerta.

- "Papá…te equivocaste de cuarto…"-dijo una niña de cabello castaño al igual que su padre y ojos perla, característica de los Hyuga.

- "Cierto…tu hermana… ¿En qué cuarto se fue esta vez?"-dijo haciéndose el serio. Cosa que irritó a su hija.

- "En el último del tercer piso. El que está junto al árbol que da para el jardín derecho de la entrada de la casa."

- "Bueno…Tienen prohibido mudarse de cuarto a cada momento…"-decía el Hyuga irritado por la constante mudanza de sus hijas. Estaba bien tener tantos cuartos. PERO NO ERA PARA TANTO. La pequeña ojiperla rodó sus ojos y siguió jugando pac-man por su laptop. Su padre cerró la puerta-"Ya mañana se lo diré."- dijo perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

- "Señorita Hinata. Traje su cena… ¿Señorita Hinata?"-una sirvienta de vestido negro y mandil blanco se quedó extrañada al no verla en su habitación.

- "¡DÉJALO EN LA MESITA! ¡GRACIAS!"- el sonido de una ducha se escuchaba.-"E-estuvo cerca…"-decía en un suspiro apoyándose en la pared blanca de su baño mientras que el agua seguía cayendo enmudeciendo los fuertes y acelerados latidos del corazón.

- "De la que nos salvamos"- decía el rubio apoyándose de igual manera que la peli-azul.

- "Señorita Hinata"-se escuchó pasos.

- "Nos escuchó"-decía asustada la Hyuga. Él ojiazul le tapo la boca acercándose a ella.

- "Señorita Hinata"-La mucama siguió insistiendo.

- "Contéstale"-decía el rubio mientras que le destapaba la boca lentamente. Ella aceptó en silencio mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos.

- "¿S-si?"-dijo la ojiperla.

- "Es que…No hay toallas en el baño. Disculpe. ¿Quiere que le traiga unas cuantas?"-La ojiperla vio todo el baño para confirmar las palabras de su empleada…NI SEÑAL DE UN TROZO DE TELA.

- "Está bien…"-la mucama escuchó y se fue corriendo para buscarlas.

- "Será mejor que me vaya mientras que no hay nadie…"-El abrió la puerta del baño pero alguien lo detuvo dejándolo completamente frío. Hinata lo abrazó por detrás.

- "¡No! Quédate un poco más…solo un poco más…"-Naruto miró al suelo…La ojiperla quería llorar…y tenía razones para hacerlo. Ella quería saber sí el Naruto-kun que conocía de niña seguía allí…en el corazón del rubio…si aún existía.

- "Hinata…me tengo que ir…te voy a causar más problemas de los que ya tienes…"-La mirada del ojiazul se oscureció…Neji tenía razón en algo…solo él podía causarle problemas a Hinata…

- "¡Tú no me causas ningún problema!…N-Naruto-kun…gracias a ti soy m-más fuerte…yo…"-Naruto la sujetó del hombro cerrando el baño y empujándola hacía la ducha cerró las cortinas oscuras, empapándose los dos con el agua helada. La tímida ojiperla lo miró perpleja. El ojiazul la veía fijamente -"p-por qué…"- el rubio le calló posando su dedo corazón en los labios de la Hyuga. Este estaba sonrojado…los labios de la Hyuga eran suaves…su piel obviamente se veía tersa y delicada. Ver como el polo mojado de color lila de la chica se le pegaba al cuerpo…ver su cabello pegado a su rostro y cuello…ver como las diversas gotas danzaban por sus largas piernas. EN QUE MIERDA ESTA PENSANDO.

- "Señorita Hinata. Traje las toallas. ¿Puedo pasar?"- la voz de la sirvienta los asustó. El Kyubi abrazó a la ojiperla. Sin ninguna intención rara claro. Solo trataba de que se viera una sola silueta en la cortina del baño.

- "Contéstale…"-le susurró al oído a la Hyuga haciendo que esta se pusiera roja. Cosa que no notó el rubio.

- "S-sí puedes pa-pasar"-La sirvienta pasó y dejando las toallas en una repisa del baño se fue. Esperaron unos segundos. Hasta que supieron que ya nadie más los molestaría.

El aroma de una deliciosa y abundante comida rondaba por todo el cuarto.

- "¡Que rica comida! Jejeje. Ni siquiera Hinata podrá superarme ¡wuaajaja!"-decía la peli-rosa mientras que admiraba su reciente obra de arte. Un curri picante. Ella estaba tan sumida en su admiración por el plato que ella sola había preparado, que no se dio cuenta de que su celular estaba timbrando. Para cuando iba por el cuarto timbrado ella corrió hacia su cama para cogerlo.-"Aló"

- "Sakura"-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y hasta aquí por hoy buenooooo byebye y comenten que si no lo hacen me pongo triste 3: xD nos leemos! y no tardare! creooo o.O : are todo lo posible :P byebye!


	6. Visitas

Holaaaaaa! disculpen mi graaaaan demora es que se me formatearon mi USB y mi computador y yo que les tenia un regalo pero no se preocupen! estoy volviendo a escribir y por ahora les dejo solo esta conti -w- despues les traere el mi regalo de compensacion y la conti :DDDDD m{as otro regalo de compensacion xD pero por ahoraaaa...LA CONTIII

no les quito más lineas y a leer! xD

Visitas

Una peli rosa miraba con admiración y dicha su más grande obra de arte. Tal vez, si no fuera porque la cocina quedó en muy mal estado, este platillo hubiera sido la perfección en su máximo esplendor. Un curry picante.

Sentada sobre sus pantorrillas, estaba ella, con una sonrisa tierna dibujada en su rostro que quedaba esplendido con sus rosadas mejillas por la emoción. Sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecían tal cual una joya. Su cabello rosa le llegaba la cintura y unos mechones de este le bordeaban el rostro, rozando su cuello hasta caer sutilmente en sus hombros. Traía puesto una pijama rosa bebe que consistía básicamente de un bivirí con un short; los dos con blondas en sus bordes y un listón fucsia en el centro de estos.

Toda imagen adorable se esfumó al transformarse su rostro dulce a uno verdaderamente horrendo. Esa sonrisa se agigantó y el rubor se desvaneció. Esta jovencita se levantó de repente y comenzó a reír con los brazos hacia el techo.

—"Ni siquiera Hinata me podrá ganar con esto. Wuaajaja" —de lo que ella no se daba cuenta es que su celular se *retorcía* entre sus almohadas. Tan grande era su risa que ni el timbre de su celular rojo con un llavero de una flor de cerezo podía ganarle. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en la última timbrada, así es que contestó con agilidad. —"¿De quién será este número? Aló— lo que le contestó fue un silencio y luego una respiración.

—"Sakura"— una voz masculina muy parecida a la de Sasuke se escuchó. El corazón de la peli rosa comenzó a saltar bajo su pecho con fuerza.

—"S-Sasuke"— ¿Cómo era que tenía su teléfono si, según se acordaba, en ningún momento le había dado su número telefónico? ¿Acaso él se había averiguado su número? Y si era así ¿Por qué? Tal vez…

—"Jajaja"— la risa burlona y escandalosa de una mujer se oyó desde el fono. Esa risa burlona…tan parecida a la de un cerdo…tan…

—"Ino…"—la cólera se apoderó rápidamente en ella.

—"Jajaja, ¿Te gustó mi transformador de voz ACME? Es lo mejor que he comprado hasta ahora. ¿Creías que era Sasuke? Que ingenua. Debí de ver tu cara. Jajaja"—la rubia se retorcía en su cama sin saber que la parca ya estaba en acecho.

—"Ino…Te voy a…."—La ojijade estaba siendo rodeada por un aura asesina, aura que viajó hasta el satélite de comunicación y fue directo hacia la rubia quien al instante de escuchar su voz dejó de reír.

—"ay Sakura-chan Jejeje. Oye no te me alteres…etto…te llamé más bien p-por otra cosa…Jajaja"—decía nerviosa. Al escuchar nada más que un incómodo silencio supuso que no le creía así que decidió tirar de una vez todas las cartas a la mesa. —"Es sobre Hinata. Hinata y Naruto"—

—"¡QUE! ¡¿Qué pasó con ellos?!"— escuchar el nombre de su tímida amiga junto a Naruto, quien tiene ahora fama de ser un criminal (el cual aún no puede ir preso por que es menor de edad, y acaba de salir de la correccional durante vacaciones según le habían chismoseado por ahí) solo tenían que ser problemas.

—"Te contaré todo. Lo que pasa es que Hinata me llamó hace como unas horas y me contó de que el renegón de su padre le castigo y cuando ella estaba encerrada en su cuarto le tiraron una piedrita a la ventana y, cuando fue a ver quién era, le tiraron otra diciendo que iría a su cuarto…¡Y CUANDO ME ESTABA CONTANDO ESO NARUTO ENTRÓ A SU HABITACIÓN Y ELLA COMO QUE GRITÓ Y ME COLGARON! ¡PERO COMO BUENA AMIGA QUE SOY, ANTES DE QUE ME COLGARAN YO LES DI UN CONSEJO SÚPER IMPORTANTE! ¡SIN GLOBITO NO HAY!"—

—"¿¡QUE LE DIJISTE QUE!? ¿¡ESTAS LOCA!? Sabes que Hinata se desmaya con ese tipo de temas"—** (NA: si supiera xD)** la rubia suspiró y luego sonrió con malicia

—"Pero si fue Naruto. Fue por algo…Ese tipo de visitas…a su cuarto…sin que se dé cuenta la familia de Hinata…Ayayay"—

La peli-rosa comenzó a enrojecerse a niveles casi parecidos a la de la Hyuga. Los dos besándose para ahogar sus gemidos. Ella sonrojada y él sonriendo victorioso. Ella a su merced y el abriéndose paso entre sus piernas…Ella arañando su espalda…él…PERO EN QUE MIERDA PENSABA

—"n-NO CREO QUE HAYA IDO POR ESO"—dijo más para ella que para su amiga.

—"¿Pero, no te acuerdas que tenían *algo* pendiente? Eso de *sus movimientos* ¿me entiendes?"— la rubia se movía simulando movimientos sexys **(NA: he recreado a un monstruo chismoso y sexy o. O xD) **

—"N-no"—otra vez la peli-rosa imaginó. El gruñendo y ella mordiéndose los labios para no gritar su nombre, él mordiendo su cuello mientras que sus manos se entretienen en los grandes pechos de su amiga., ella entrelazando sus piernas sobre su espalda, él sumergiéndose en ella, ella arqueando su espalda, él…—"¡YA BASTA! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!"—dijo la peli rosa mientras que se tiraba el cabello. De pronto su madre tan rubia y despampanante como siempre; obviamente pues era estilista y diseñadora de moda, entró a su cuarto sin avisar.

—"Sakura, te busca un chico muy apuesto. Cámbiate rápido porque lo quiero como yerno"—y salió luego de guiñarle un ojo a su hija.

—"Sakura. Creo que ahora estas ocupada así es que… ¡SUEÑA CON IMÁGENES PORNO!"—

—"¡INO!"—trató de recriminarle pero ya había colgado. Se cambió de ropa.

Estaba por bajar las escaleras preguntándose si era Sasuke, trayendo puesta una blusa de color rojo vino que le quedaba suelto y luego esta se apretaba en su cadera. Se había puesto un short caqui y unas sandalias romanas con una flor de cerezo en donde partía su dedo. Bajó y quedando a mitad de camino lo vio.

—"¿Quién eres tú?"—

En un cuarto súper ordenado y femenino pero sin llegar a ser aniñado, se encontraban dos jóvenes conversando animadamente sentados en el suelo y con un plato vacío entre ellos. Los dos vestían diferentes a como estaban hace unos momentos. La ojiperla traía puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes, con el cabello azulado suelto y algo empapado. Mientras tanto el ojiazul traía puesto un bivirí blanco y un short de jean algo desgastado; y ninguno de estos eran suyos

—"¡Ah! Estoy lleno"—dijo tirándose al suelo con los brazos extendidos en este. La ojiperla rio con timidez y este se apoyó en sus brazos para poder verla a los ojos. —"Hinata ¿Cómo es que te comes todo eso? ¿A dónde se te va?"—ella lo miró sorprendida y luego siguió riéndose. Él rubio se ruborizó al darse cuenta del lugar al que se iba toda esa comida…sus enormes pechos… ¿Será hereditario?...se preguntaba sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Ese vestido no le dejaba mucho a la imaginación pero de cierta manera no dejaba de verse dulce y conservador. Encajaba muy bien en ella.

—"La verdad es que no lo sé"— ¡Y ni siquiera sospechaba del recorrido de la comida que ingería! Y sí que era un *trayecto* muy redondeado. Se dio una cachetada mental y de pronto se acordó de algo.

—"Hinata"—Ella le miró ruborizándose y él le sonrió. —"Yo me acuerdo que siempre mencionabas que querías ser cocinera y ser la mejor. ¿Por qué cambiaste de idea? ¿Por qué ahora quieres ser repostera?"—La Hyuga se sorprendió de nuevo al saber que él aún se acordaba de lo siempre hablaban de pequeños. De los sueños.

—"Bueno…es que luego de que te fueras del colegio y no te volviera a ver descubrí que me salían muy bien todo tipo de postres y…que desde que te fuiste…n-no tuve a n-nadie que probara lo que c-cocinaba a escondidas…y c-c-como creía que ya no ibas a v-volver pues…decidí ser r-repostera…"—con cada pausa que ella hacía, su rubor se iba acrecentando. Él rubio no se daba cuenta de eso pues se había acordado de otra cosa.

—"Es cierto…lo siento por no avisarte que me iba..."—se sentó para poder hablar mejor con ella y cruzó sus piernas para agarrar sus pies y comenzar a balancearse nervioso.—"Me acuerdo que ese día habíamos acordado para que probara tu ramen pero tuve que irme cuanto antes…si pudiera contarte…¡Pero! Prefiero no contarte porque es demasiado para ti…Jejeje..."—la Hyuga se entristeció al ver que el rubio no confiaba en ella lo suficiente…este se dio cuenta de la babosada que acababa de hacer así que trató de remediarlo—"P-pero ¿Qué tal si me preparas un ramen para el lunes?"—Este cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor pero para cuando los abrió vio a una peli azul ruborizada, con los ojos brillosos y con un aura de felicidad que si le ponía un foco donde sea iba a brillar gracias al brillo de ella.

—"¡E-está bien! ¡Haré lo mejor de mí!"—Este le sonrió plenamente haciendo que ella se ruborizara más, alegrándose. Todo este ambiente fue destruido luego de que tocarán el timbre. —"¿Tan tarde? ¿Quién será?"—La ojiperla se levantó y fue corriendo hacia la ventana, asomándose. Se quedó petrificada mientras que veía como dejaban pasar a un muy malherido Neji. —"¿Qué le pasó a Neji-nii-san?"—Ella seguía viendo afuera mientras que él rubio se levantaba con la mirada gacha. Cuando ella volteó a verlo, él la miró, quedándose la heredera del clan completamente asustada por el repentino cambio de humor del chico. Los ojos que ella conocía a la perfección habían desaparecido, ya no eran un cielo despejado y adornado por un brillo semejante al sol, ahora pareciera como si estuviera en el ojo de una tormenta. —"¿Naruto-kun?"—

—"Creo que será mejor irme. Si nos descubren te causaré problemas."—Ella se alarmó y cuando él estaba poniéndose unas sandalias /las cuales no eran tampoco suyas/ y poniéndose una mochila negra /que tampoco era suya/ la cual cargaba toda su ropa empapada, lo abrazó completamente roja. —"Hinata…"—la tormenta de sus ojos se calmó dándole lugar a un cielo de verano.

—"S-sé que no puedes quedarte más. No te lo niego, pero, quiero que sepas que…que… ¡que si tienes algún problema siempre contarás conmigo! ¡Que no me importa saber qué fue lo que te pasó para que te fueras así del colegio! ¡Que no me importa que seas un delincuente! ¡Qué tú nunca me causarás problemas! ¡Y sobre todo! ¡Que me tienes a mí y todos tus amigos! ¡Qué no estás solo!"—estaba más que roja, y ocultaba su rostro entre el bivirí del rubio aferrándose más a él en un intento de no salir corriendo avergonzada y desmayarse en el camino. Él de piel bronceada sonrió con ternura.

Unos pasos se hacían notar en él segundo piso.

—"Hinata. Me han suspendido por la pelea, así que no iré al colegio hasta el lunes. Pero vendré aquí todas las noches y haré que seas vigilada para que ese idiota de tu primo no te lastime. Porque si lo hace yo iré por él."—Dijo él mientras que ahuecaba su rostro para que ella lo viera a los ojos. —"Esperaré con ansias tu ramen"—dijo sonriéndole. La Hyuga no soportó más la presión y se desmayó alarmando al rubio quien la sujetó de la cintura y la nuca para que no se diera un mal golpe. —"No ha cambiado nada. Hinata. Sigues desmayándote por todo…o ¿estarás con fiebre?"—dijo tocándole la frente.

Alguien abrió la puerta del dormitorio de la hija mayor de la familia Hyuga. Un castaño de iguales ojos que ella estaba en la puerta completamente enojado.

—"¡Hinata!...Oh…ya está dormida."—El genio pasó su mirada por todo el cuarto viendo que todo estaba en orden: la ventana cerrada con las cortinas juntas, su plato de comida vacío en la mesita de noche y ella durmiendo bajo sus sabanas mirando hacia la pared. —"Creo que se lo diré mañana"— Y se fue.

Un joven estaba montado en su moto negra, la cual iba a máxima velocidad por las calles poco transitadas de un vecindario con pinta de ser de los más bajos. Grafitis por todos lados, uno que otro borracho o loco durmiendo en las calles y junto a estos grupos de drogadictos en plena soplada, una que otra prostituta en las esquinas: nada más. **(NA: que sarcástica narradora xD)** Este se detuvo frente a un edifico desgastado lleno de aparentes departamentos. Se metió a una cochera en mal estado, propiedad de ese edifico, y salió para luego subir por unas escaleras de cemento. Sacó sus llaves de la mochila negra que traía tras sus espaldas la cual la atrajo hasta un costado de su tórax. Volvió la mochila a su estado original y fue directo a una puerta de color beige mientras que veía cual era la llave de esta. Cuando la encontró la usó para entrar a su departamento. Este estaba a oscuras así que, tirando su mochila a uno de los sillones, prendió la luz encontrándose con una sorpresa. Su casa ordenada y algo más…

—"Hola"—

—"Te estábamos esperando"—

Un apuesto joven de cabello azabache caminaba pensativo en las calles de una no muy transitada avenida que lo llenaban de recuerdos. Cuando era pequeño siempre pasaba por aquí junto con su amigo el idiota para encontrarse con su mejor amiga…Aún recordaba como el dobe corría para adelantársele mientras que gritaba que la peli rosa sería suya y como él caminaba sin apuro sin prestarle mucha atención a este. Sonrió al acordarse de las aquellas travesuras que siempre hacían como tirarles piedras a la casa de una ancianita que siempre renegaba con ellos, tirar de las ramas del árbol que estaba en frente de la estación de policías para luego ser perseguidos por un tal Iruka/pensar que ahora era profesor de secundaria menor/, robarle dulces al señor que vendía en la esquina del mercado para comérselos escondidos en la copa de un árbol…Ahora que lo pensaba ese idiota siempre había sido un delincuente. Se rio bajo al saber que tanto Sakura como él eran antiguos cómplices de sus fechorías. Y hablando de la reina de Roma.

Estaba yendo a su casa para disculparse. Su conciencia no le dejaba tranquilo, puesto que cuando regresaban a la casa de ella después del colegio; él no le había dirigido la palabra ni un poco. No quería perder la oportunidad de saber por qué estaban tan cerca a su colegio. Según sus informantes, claro. Y no podía perder tiempo. Le quedaba muy poco. A mitades de junio todo cambiaría para él. Después de todo era una gran oferta la que le habían dado. Agregando ahora que si ya lo habían visto junto con Sakura entonces no tardarían en hacerle llegar una advertencia.

Llegó a su destino y tocó el timbre el cual estaba siendo tapado por una rama del mediano árbol de cerezo que tenían los Haruno en el pequeño jardín de la entrada.

Unas risas se escuchaban desde dentro y él tocó de nuevo. Esas carcajeadas cesaron y luego de unos momentos una peli rosa le abrió la puerta quedando sorprendida.

—"¡S-Sasuke-kun!"—

y hasta aqui la continuacion :DDDD les dejare en suspenso xD bueno gracias por los review y fav yyyyyyy! nos leemos! :DDDDD


	7. Visitas- II parte

Hola a todos! :DDDDD aunque no tenga review...por que se que me están castigando t.t lo se lose...Estoy muy contenta porque ya traje los otros capis :DDDD asi que...creo que mi cerebro se ha secado =.=...

ustedes solo lean y dejenme review, yo ire a ver que puedo hacer para revivir a mi cerebro :DDD x.x y deseenme suerte por que voy a dar mi examen de admision para la universidasd :DDD

Y sin quitarles más lineas y recalcando que los personajes de este fic son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y que solo sueño con ellos y relleno mi cuarto lleno de sus poster x.x solo les digo...QUE CUMPLO LAS PROMESAS :DDDDD

Visitas {II PARTE}

El árbol de cerezo del jardín de los Haruno se agitó de pronto por la brisa nocturna. Sus hojas caían danzando entre los dos jóvenes que estaban callados. El chico de cabello desflecado de color azabache miraba serio a una Haruno algo sorprendida. Su forma de vestir tan despreocupada pero tan genial la hacía sentir como un helado bajo el sol. Traía puesto una camisa roja a cuadros abierta que cubría el bivirí negro que le ceñía al cuerpo de una manera que… ¡Por Dios! Y ni qué decir del short de jean oscuro que le cubría hasta las rodillas, todo eso con unas VANS negras que un poco más y no sabía que existía tal talla. Su voz la sacó del trance.

—"Creo que vine en mal momento…será mejor que me"—Pero de pronto una voz muy masculina, tanto como la de Sasuke la sacó de su ensueño sobre si tal vez él estaba celoso.

—"Claro que no vienes en mal momento. ¿No, preciosa?"—dijo un pelirrojo de ojos marrones casi rojos. Si, casi rojos. Tal vez se puso esos lentes de contacto de colores raros ¿Qué pasa con la moda hoy en día?

El Uchiha miró con cólera a aquel poseedor de tan raro color de ojos. Este chico raro tenía puesto un polo de cuello "v" de color negro con mangas cortas rojas y un short de color gris del cual colgaba de los soportes de correa de tela una cadena de plata con un muñequito de madera muy pequeño, además de un par de sandalias rojas.

—"¿Qué haces aquí?"— dijo con desagrado mientras que sus afilados ojos lo miraban con demasiado odio. La peli-rosa se sentía nerviosa, hasta podía ver que se aproximaba una pelea. Pero había algo que la intrigaba… ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke lo conoce? Si Sasori se había mudado recientemente y estaba yendo de casa en casa para conocer a los vecinos. Tenía 20 y estudiaba escultura y tallado artístico, su especialidad era el trabajar sobre madera y le agradaba los títeres antiguos. Todo eso ella lo supo gracias a la media hora que estuvieron charlando en la sala de la Haruno, antes de que llegara Sasuke.

—"Creo que no necesito decirte el porqué. De todos modos creo que ya te diste cuenta. Y la verdad…No me importa saber si lo captaste"—El Uchiha se hundía cada vez más en la cólera. ¿Cómo es que fue tan ingenuo? Debería de haberlo pensado mejor antes de poner en peligro a su amiga de infancia. Para él, ella era de verdad como una flor, demasiado delicada, tanto como para que un simple roce la rompiera. Cuando el perdió a sus padres, el solo ver a su amiga llorar por lo sucedido lo dejó más mal de lo que ya estaba. Tal vez no demostraba su preocupación pero no podía negar que ella siempre había sido su amiga y desde el primer momento que la conoció no le gustó para nada que llorara. Ahora que la veía sabía que estaba logrando otra vez eso. Los ojos jade de la joven peli-rosa estaban cristalizados y amenazaba una lágrima por salirse a recorrer esa rosácea mejilla suya. Tenía que desaparecer a este chico, antes de que algo malo le pasase a ella. Antes de que algo malo le pase a alguien, además tenía que cumplir lo que le prometió a sus padres cuando los vio morir. —"Y algo más"—el pelirrojo se acercó al de cabello azabache hasta llegar a estar muy cerca de su oído.

La Haruno no pudo escuchar que era lo que le decía el de ojos raros al dueño de su corazón no correspondido. Este le miró como si quisiera matarlo en ese mismo instante. Siguió caminando ese sujeto pero antes de seguir con su camino volteó para decirle adiós a la joven que tenía cara de asustada para luego continuar andando. Los dos ex-amigos de infancia se miraron quedándose en silencio.

—"Sakura"—le dijo Sasuke tratando de parecer tranquilo, cosa que ella se pudo dar cuenta—"¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?"—Dijo reteniendo su voz colérica y tratar se sonar serio y sereno, cosa que ella no se tragó, poniéndola tensa.

—"Pues, hace media hora…Yo… ¿Hice algo mal? Sasuke-kun"—Dijo mirando hacia el suelo. El ojinegro cerró sus ojos sin poder lograr nada más que querer gritarle... ¿¡COMO SE LE OCURRÍA PREGUNTAR ESO!? No aguantó y se le escapó un colérico…

—"Si"—La peli-rosa trató de contener su llanto al escuchar eso. El peli azabache se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso sin sutilezas al verla de ese modo tratando de remediarlo... —"Mira, ese chico no es alguien con quien deberías hacerte amiga. Lo conozco y no quiero darte detalles. Lo único que desearía que hagas es que te alejaras de ese tipo. ¿Entendiste?"—Trato de sonar preocupado pero lo único que logro fue sonar arrogante, controlador y enfadado. La chica asintió antes de secarse los ojos para evitar llorar—"Me voy. Mañana nos vemos. Saluda a tu madre y a tu padre de mi parte."—dijo con enfado y fastidio *según ella* y se fue dejándola; con las lágrimas a punto de salirse de control, en su puerta. Ella le dio un último vistazo a la espalda del muchacho antes de que doblara la esquina y luego de contenerse comenzó a llorar. Un fino dolor en su pecho ocasionó que sus manos se dirigieran dónde estaba latiendo forzoso su corazón, siempre le había dolido mucho el que él la tratara de esa manera, y es que siempre que ella hacia algo malo o que no era del gusto del Uchiha, el siempre terminaba regañándola o mirándole fríamente. Se acordó entonces del día en que lo conoció.

_Ella estaba correteando a una mariposa para atraparla y saber si de verdad tenía seis patas. Entonces, tropezó con un niño. Un niño de tal vez su misma edad._

_—"¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado y mira por dónde vas! ¿Acaso no sabes caminar?"—sus palabras le hirieron, o eso recordó. La cuestión era que había comenzado a llorar, le dolía las rodillas y se había raspado su mano derecha y su codo izquierdo ¿O era mano izquierda y codo derecho? La verdad, no se acordaba mucho puesto que ella tenía cuatro años y medio y solo se acordaba de sucesos que le cambiaron la vida. Conocer a Sasuke fue uno de esos. —"Ya, deja de ser llorica"—decía él mientras que se paraba del suelo con algunos raspones en las manos y en las rodillas._

_—"Malo"—fue su primera impresión, pero es que ella quería jugar y como no había casi ningún niño o niña en el parque, entonces, no le quedaba de otra que jugar con la mariposa. Además, ese día Ino había ido a las montañas a visitar a su abuela así que ese día no tendría compañera de juegos._

_—"Tú te cruzaste en mi camino. Así que deja de llorar"—Ella seguía llorando, haciendo que él gruñera molesto. Era invierno, así que tanto él como ella vestían chompitas tejidas y pantalones gruesos._

_Luego, un niño rubio llegó y se peleó con el pelinegro, no se acordaba ella por qué pero le pareció gracioso el que ellos quedaran llenos de barro. Ellos dos se miraron y también rieron. Nunca se iba a olvidar de la primera vez que lo vio reír._

_—"Soy Naruto Uzumaki y voy a ser el presidente de Japón"—ella se sintió alegre. Naruto alzó su pulgar, sonriente puesto que si o si cumpliría ese sueño. Se le notaba en los ojos._

_—"Sasuke Uchiha, y seré un empresario millonario y exitoso"—lo vio inflar el pecho orgulloso de su sueño. Se sintió rara, alegre pero emocionada por saber de ese sueño._

_—"Algo me dice que venderás *_takiyaki_* por las calles de Tokio"—dijo Naruto burlándose. Sasuke le sacó la lengua._

_Y ella dijo su sueño. De pronto se acordó de cuando Naruto se fue a su casa al haber sido encontrado por su mamá completamente sucio y, ella y Sasuke se habían quedado solos en el parque. _

_—"Sakura…"—lo vio sonrojarse y mirar al suelo. —"Disculpa por lo de antes…no debí de tratarte así…es que yo también me raspé las manos y las rodillas…y no me gusta llorara...y cuando te vi llorara…me enojé…lo siento"—y mirándola avergonzado le mostró sus manos. Ella se acordó que preocupada lo llevó a su casa, corriendo para que lo curará su padre, quien era su modelo a seguir ya que ella también quería ser médico como él…_

Una mano muy femenina, suave por las cremas y de uñas muy bien pintadas y con diseño, se posó sobre su hombro. La chica volteó y se secó las lágrimas dejando de recordar.

—"No llores Sakura. Sasuke estará enojado pero se preocupa por ti. Después de todo, él sigue siendo tu amigo de infancia. Y seguirá siéndolo porque se preocupa por ti. Así que deja de lloriquear."—Dijo su madre, quien tenía puesta una mascarilla y su cabello estaba oculto tras una toalla rosa.

—"Pero mamá, Sasuke está enojado porque… ¡TU DEJASTE PASAR A UN COMPLETO EXTRAÑO A LA CASA! ¡SI NO LO HUBIERAS DEJADO PASAR NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA SUCEDIDO!"—Gritó desesperada la peli-rosa mientras que le miraba con puchero y enojó a su madre, quien después de procesar esas palabras le salió una parca por detrás.

—"¡TODAVÍA TE HAGO EL FAVOR DE RECIBIR CHICOS GUAPOS! ¿Y ASÍ ES COMO ME PAGAS? CRÍA CUERVOS Y TE SACARAN LOS OJOS ¡Y NADA DE ESTARME GRITANDO QUE TE CALLO DE BUENAS A PRIMERAS! ¡AHORA, LIMPIA ESA COCINA QUE ESTA HECHA UN COMPLETO CHIQUERO, MALCRIADA!"— Y la dos pasaron a regañadientes.

Un rubio servía jugo de naranja en tres vasos con hielo dentro. Su cocina estaba casi nueva a comparación de cómo la estaba dejando siempre, luego de tratarse de preparar ramen casero. Ahora optaría por ramen instantáneo o el ramen de Hinata. Jejeje.

Una chica alta y de cabello rubio cenizo atado en cuatro coletas le ayudó a llevar los vasos. El ojiazul le pasó uno de los vasos a un pelirrojo sin cejas para luego sorber del suyo mientras que se sentaba en uno de sus muebles y comenzaba él la plática.

—"¿Y qué es lo que los trae por acá?"—dijo el Uzumaki mientras que colocaba uno de sus brazos hacia el espaldar del sofá descansándolo.

—"Quería actualizarme personalmente. Jefe"—dijo el chico de ojos turquesa delineados antes de tomarle un sorbo a su vaso.

—"Yo solo lo acompaño porque quiero distraerme"—excusó la pelirrubia sonriendo de lado mientras que jugaba con el vaso moviéndolo en círculos y cruzando las piernas, descubiertas; por cierto, ya que traía una minifalda ceñida de jean oscuro y un polo suelto rojo con blanco, morado y verde por todas partes, que le quedaba a la altura de su cintura y se le caía por uno de sus hombros.

—"Bueno, al parecer estamos por encontrar una de las guaridas de esas ratas y por otro lado las reuniones se aplazan hasta los fines de semana. Bee me ha dicho eso para que no interfiera con mi colegio."—Dijo Naruto mientras que miraba el contenido de su vaso.

—"Ahora vas a estudiar eh…"—comentó Temari haciéndose la seria. —"Cierto. ¿Por qué te llaman *Jefe*? Si todos sabemos que el jefe es-"—

—"Cállate Temari"—dijo Gaara notablemente molesto.

—"Está bien, Gaara. Lo siento"— y se quedó callada.

El Kyubi se había quedado mirando la escena y luego se suspirar cansado se tomó todo el contenido del vaso.

—"Gaara. Tengo un trabajo para ti…."— Mencionó el zorro completamente serio

—"Soy todo oídos…"—

En un oscuro lugar un hombre con túnica negra estaba sentado en una clase de silla la cual no mostraba detalles gracias a la negrura del sitio. Alzó su mano izquierda en señal de *permitir su ingreso* y alguien pasó a su aposento.

—"Dime… ¿Qué tipo de noticias me traes?"—su voz lúgubre resonó por las paredes.

—"Buenas y malas. Mi señor."—una voz joven y varonil se oyó sumisa pero fuerte. El señor que estaba sentado sonrió de lado.

—"Dime las dos…"—mencionó un tanto alegre pero con un sadismo distinguible.

—"La buena es que ya entramos en la segunda fase y la más larga del plan con éxito. La mala es que hay un comienzo de movimiento de Él en los territorios de Ellos. Puede estar tramando algo."— El que se ocultaba; sentado en su silla de forro de terciopelo rojo, tras la oscuridad gruñó.

—"Vigílenlo y siempre que descubran algo vengan en seguida a contármelo. Necesito pensar en que puedo jugar con él, así que necesito saber tanto sus puntos débiles como todos sus movimientos. ENTENDIDO."—dijo completamente serio.

—"Si. Señor"—y desapareció entre la oscuridad

Un chico de tez blanca bosquejaba en un cuadernillo de hojas tan blancas como él sentado en el marco de su ventana mientras que veía la luna. De pronto su celular sonó y adentrándose nuevamente a su cuarto, contestó.

—"Sí"—dijo mientras que dejaba su cuadernillo y su lápiz en su mesa de dibujo.

—"Como vas con la investigación"—Se oyó una voz lúgubre tras el teléfono. Él joven se acomodó su polo negro y subido su pantalón gris de pijama.

—"Aún no se ha presentado, pero lo que veo es que está consiguiendo a más. Son tres en mi aula y según los informes de mi hermano también hay uno en su universidad. Espero nos tenga paciencia."—Dijo sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

—"Sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia, solo espero que no falles. Esperaré pero no mucho"—dijo autoritario el de la voz desconocida.

—"No se preocupe. No lo defraudaré"—dijo mientras que miraba la luna por su ventana.

—"Eso espero…Sai"—y colgó.

Las cortinas se agitaron por la brisa inesperada que se coló brusca por la ventana, revolviendo las hojas del cuadernillo de dibujo del pelinegro. Él sujetó la bitácora y vio su bosquejo.

La chica que siempre le había gustado…Si tal vez tuviera tiempo de expresar sus sentimientos…Pero no. Ahora no podía.

Tenía que atraparlo.

y HASTA AQUI ESTE CAP... solo ponganle next que tengo el otro tambien xD


	8. Amigos

Y aqui el otro cap que les prometi :D

lean lean :DDD

Amigos

Una chica de cabello rubio largo; sujeto en una coleta morada, caminaba por las calles rumbo a su escuela bamboleando su maletín. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, caminaba hacia la puerta de una casa blanca de techo de tejas marrón, un árbol de cerezo mediano adornaba su entrada. Se detuvo en la puerta de esta y toco el timbre que era ocultado por una pequeña rama con pequeñas hojas que recientemente estaban brotando. Esperó un rato y alguien le abrió la puerta.

—"¡Buenos Días! Saku…ra"—Su amiga estaba puesta el uniforme pero en su rostro…su rostro…—"¡Pero que te ha pasado! ¡Tus ojos están hechos pelotas!"—La Yamanaka empujó a su amiga dentro de su casa y corrió hacia la refrigeradora de la cocina, sacando hielo y metiéndolo a una bolsa de tela que encontró por ahí.

—"Ino…tengo tanto que contarte"—Decía la Haruno con una voz casi moribunda mientras que se sentaba en su sillón.

—"Me lo contarás en el recreo, ahora tengo que desinflamarte esos ojos hinchados rápido, porque tenemos que ir a recoger a Hinata para ir al colegio."— Y tomó un respiro. Nunca había hablado tanto y sin pausas. Ni cuando contaba un chisme de último minuto.

Para cuando pudo al menos desinflamárselo un poco, las dos salieron de su casa con prisa a la residencial de los Hyuga.

Cuando tocaron el timbre salió la peli-azul con los ojos rojos y algo hinchados.

—"¿¡Tú también!? Venga, vamos a desinflamar esos ojos."—y se dirigieron a la cocina. Tanto la ojiperla como la ojijade iban desganadas, la ojiazul era la única que iba activa y con prisa porque se les estaba haciendo tarde.

—"Ino-chan, tengo que contarte tanto"—dijo con tristeza mientras que su amiga le colocaba una bolsa de tela que contenía hielo.

—"En el colegio, Hinata, en el colegio"—

Un pelinegro hablaba por celular, apoyado en las paredes del colegio. El viento soplaba, revelando el cercano otoño. Volteó de pronto, mientras que colgaba, y las vio. Las tres inseparables amigas caminando hacia la puerta principal.

Quería disculparse con la peli-rosa, pero su orgullo se lo impedía porque…tenía compañía. Quería tragarse su orgullo, y podía hacerlo, se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas pero un pelirrojo se cruzó por su camino y fue directamente hacía ellas, ganándole.

—"¿Qué?"—frunció las cejas. Se concentró en mirar lo que pasaba. —"¿Por qué está aquí?"—el pelirrojo se interpuso en el camino de las tres chicas y ellas se le quedaron mirando asustadas. Varios colegiales que pasaban por ahí se quedaron mirando, curiosos para saber qué era lo que pasaba y quien era él.

—"¿Hinata?"— preguntó el de ojos turquesa. La ojiperla se sobresaltó y le miró algo raro puesto que…no tenía cejas.

—"¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?"—preguntó con enojo la peli-rosa. Tanto Ino como ella se interpusieron entre la Hyuga y él.

—"Con decir que fui enviado para cuidarla de ese tal primo suyo, creó que ella sabría quién fue el que me mandó, ¿No? Hinata."—las dos se quedaron en shock y luego voltearon a verla, descubriendo que ella estaba más que roja y con un brillo en sus ojos casi cegadores

—"Naruto-kun"—dijo ella en un susurro mientras que colocaba sus manos a la altura de su corazón tratando de apaciguar el fuerte latido que este tenía.

—"La estaré cuidando de ese primo tuyo hasta el Viernes, el jefe no podrá venir porque tiene asuntos que resolver, pero descuide, yo la cuidaré de lejos, ya que lo que menos quiere el Jefe es que usted salga perjudicada. Pero si veo que ese sujeto le hace algo, no dudaré en atacarlo…"—Las dos le miraron con sospecha a la peli-azul con una gran pregunta dibujada en sus caras: ¿Qué es lo que pasó entre los dos ayer?—"Oh…Y esto le manda el Jefe a usted, Haruno. Por favor, preferiría que nadie sepa de esto. Entendió." —La ojijade tragó grueso para luego tomar el trozo de papel de las manos del pelirrojo.

—"Ok…"—dijo mientras que la abría. Ino supo que ni de loca se enteraría de eso. Sakura guardaba bien todo, ella solo se enteraba cosas de la Haruno solo si ella se lo contaba. La peli azul seguía en su mundo de ensueño…La peli rosa suspiró y abrió la nota.

**"Aún no te he olvidado ;) Cuando tenga tiempo me gustaría salir contigo ¿Ahora si me dirás que sí? El Lunes esperaré con ansias tu respuesta ;D" **

—"Es un idiota, verdad"—dijo el de ojos turquesa.

—"Es más que eso"—el pelirrojo le sonrió y se despidió. La Haruno gruñó—"No hay idiota que le gané"

El pelinegro se aproximó hasta el pelirrojo.

—"¡Gaara! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Naruto te mandó hacer un trabajo?"—el de ojos turquesa lo miró con desprecio.

—"Pregúntaselo al jefe. No me agradas y no tengo deseos de gastar mi habla con un insecto Yakuza como tú."—Y se fue. El Uchiha bufó y siguió con su camino.

—"Y por mí y te mando a matar. Si no fueras porque eres del bando del idiota yo te mataba. El imbécil jalando imbéciles..."—Luego sonrió y miró al cielo. —"Pensar que yo también fui un imbécil pero pronto me iré…"—y siguió con su camino.

Un chico de cabello rubio corría por los techos de las casas, saltando de techo en techo tal cual un felino. Elevó sus manos y jaló de las tiras de su banda con el símbolo de una hoja grabada en una lámina de plata. Saltó nuevamente mientras que sacaba un kunai y lo lanzaba hacía un sujeto de túnica negra. Este hizo movimientos con sus manos simulando una clase de sellos, para luego tirar una clase de bola de fuego. Naruto saltó y elevándose por los aires hizo unos sellos también y de él salieron copias reales de su persona, listas para pelear. Eran dos más él y cuando aterrizó se dispuso a concentrar algo en su mano mientras que el otro le daba forma, de pronto una clase de bola azul se posaba en su mano. Este se lanzó hacia el sujeto pero los ojos de este se volvieron rojos…

—"¡Por mi santa madre!"—Se levantó sudando de su sillón haciendo que se cayera un comic de su cara hacia el suelo —"Creo que tengo que dejar de leer tantos comics sobre personas con poderes…Mejor me preparo un ramen"—y se fue a su cocina.

Él teléfono de su casa sonó y el rubio se dispuso a contestar.

—"Aló"—Dijo con sueño.

—"¡Dime por qué vino Gaara hasta aquí!"—dijo el Uchiha completamente alterado.

—"¿Sabías que suenas como una vieja chismosa?"—dijo el Uzumaki algo renegado ya que quería comer ya su ramen mañanero.

—"No me jodas. Sabes muy bien que cuando ven a alguien de tu banda, de pronto desaparecen. ¿Sabes lo duro que fue encontrarlos? Ya sabía cuál era la zona en donde se escondían y hasta lo comprobé ayer. ¡Mandé a medio escuadrón de Yakuza por las puras! ¡Ni siquiera sabes cuánto tuve que poner para que me obedecieran todos esos malnacidos!"—decía encolerizado el de ojos negros mientras que cerraba con llave la puerta de los baños de los varones.

—"Esta bien, amor. Esta vez no olvidaré comprarles la leche a los chicos... ¿Sabías que pareces una esposa frustrada?"—El Uchiha gruñó y el Uzumaki suspiró. —"Mira. Si se van, lo encontramos ¿De acuerdo? Por ahora necesito resolver unas cuantas cosas."—Decía Naruto mientras que prendía el fuego para que el agua de una olla comenzara a calentarse.

—"Siempre es lo mismo. No me digas que es por la Hyuga esta vez, Si sigue esto así no te ayudaré más. ¿Entendiste? Ya me hartaste."—dijo el Uchiha en son de amenaza.

—"Espera, espera. Ni se te ocurra. Tenemos los mismos objetivos y ¿Hasta ahora se te ocurre dejar de apoyarme? Además, no es solo por Hinata."—decía el ojiazul algo colérico.

—"No me digas que aún sigues enamorado de Sakura"—dijo cansado el de cabello azabache mientras que se relajaba apoyándose contra la pared.

—"Si. Y ella sigue enamorada de ti. Pero no perderé ante ti"—el de piel bronceada se apoyó en el mueble de su cocina para seguir conversando.

—"Yo no tengo porqué competir. Pero eso sí. Si la haces llorar alguna vez…juró que te seré el primero en patearte el culo. Además, no eres el único que quiere algo con Sakura, también esta Rock Lee. Te cuelgo. Tengo que regresar a clases. Tú. Deja de hacer estupideces y concéntrate en el objetivo, idiota"—dijo con reproche el de piel nívea mientras que se acomodaba los mechones de su cabello.

—"Ok. Por cierto. Si es que ella me dice que sí, entonces ya no podrás salir con ella para ojear la zona. No la utilices. Si sigues haciéndolo te las veras conmigo. Lo menos que quiero es ver que ella sufra de nuevo por ti. Así que estate atento a mi advertencia porque también mandé para eso a Gaara. Adiós."—y le colgó. El Uchiha salió del cuarto de baño para varones y soltó un bufido.

—"Y así quiere que lo apoye…Ni siquiera la estoy utilizando, imbécil… ¿o, si?...tengo que dejar de hablar solo"— miró para ambos lados del pasadizo y al ver que no había nadie comenzó a caminar hacia el salón.

Una peli-rosa le mandaba un papelito a la rubia…Las tres amigas conversaban secretamente mientras que el profesor Asuma escribía en el pizarrón sobre la historia de la Química sin darse cuenta de nada.

**~~~~DIALOGO VER. CHAT EN HOJA~~~~**

**Ino: ¿Se han dado cuenta que solo ayer han pasado millones de cosas? O.o**

**Hinata: es ****_cierto :c_**** y ayer fue lunes**

**Sakura: ¿Por qué esa cara Hinata? D:**

**Ino: ¡Cierto! Me han hecho acordar. ¿Qué pasó con ustedes en la mañana?**

**Hinata: que cuente primero Sakura-chan :c**

**Sakura: está bien, está bien e.e lo que pasa es que ayer, cuando Ino me colgó, un chico extremadamente guapo y muy a la moda me visitó de la nada D: **

**Ino: ¡Y DE ESO TE PONES TRISTE!**

**Hinata: ¿y que más pasó? :o**

**Sakura: pues vino Sasuke también de la nada y se molestó porque ya tenía visitas u.u**

**Ino: sospechoso =.=**

**Hinata: ¿Estará celoso?**

**Sakura: no lo creo, es que me dijo que me alejara de Sasori, el chico que me visitó, porque era mala persona…hemos sido amigos así que no quiero ilusionarme de nuevo y malinterpretar las cosas… ¡Ahora cuenta tú! Hinata**

**Ino: ¡Sí! Qué pasó ayer**

**Hinata: solo conversamos ^^ y antes de irse dijo que esperaría con ansias probar mi ramen :D :)**

**Sakura: o.o **

**Ino: … ¡O POR DIOS! ¡PERO SI ME GANAS POR SIGLOS! ¡POR MILENIOS! ¡TANTO ASÍ! Se nota que le da vergüenza el tema…por eso te lo dice con tanta sutileza xD**

**Hinata: no entiendo O.o**

**Sakura: Ino, deja de ser así e.e Hinata, pero qué pasó después para que te pongas así en la mañana**

**Ino: ¡es cierto! Dilo, escupe**

**Hinata: :c … en la mañana, mi padre me dijo que me iría al extranjero a estudiar Marketing y Administración empresarial ni bien terminaba secundaría. Y Neji me explicó que se iría conmigo a la preparatoria de Inglaterra… :c**

**Sakura: ¡Que! ¡Pero y lo que querías ser! ¡Qué paso con lo de ser repostera!**

**Ino: ¡Tu padre es un maldito controlador! Si fuera hombre, yo misma iba a sacarle la mi…**

**Hinata: D: ¡No! Lo único que quiere mi padre es el bien de la familia… Y como sucesora de la herencia tengo que cumplir con sus deseos…aunque eso no me permita cumplir mis propios sueños…si les dijera todo…pero no puedo decirles más…lo tengo terminantemente prohibido…les dije lo que me hirió pero no lo que me destruyó por completo…tal vez luego se los cuente de aquí a cuando me vaya de Japón…por favor, no se lo digan a nadie…sino me tendré que ir incluso más antes. Y yo no quiero tener que dejar de verlas porque son mis mejores amigas…**

**Hinata fuera**

**~~~~DIALOGO VER. CHAT EN HOJA FINALIZADA~~~~**

Tanto la ojijade como la ojiazul se miraron y miraron a Hinata, quien comenzó a escribir lo del pizarrón…sus ojos estaban llorosos…

La peli rosa estaba a punto de comenzar a escribir pero un papelito aterrizó en su carpeta. Miró a Ino pero ella estaba escribiendo, completamente seria. Miró a Sasuke pero él estaba escribiendo de igual manera, entonces decidió mirar a todos lados hasta encontrar al chico raro de piel albina y cabello negro lacio mirándola. Abrió la hoja y leyó.

**"Me han encargado desde la dirección que le deje la tarea a Naruto. Sé que Sasuke sabe dónde vive, pero como tú te hablas con él… ¿Le preguntarías donde vive Naruto? Es que él me da escalofríos. Te agradeceré eternamente si me haces ese gran favor ^v^"**

La ojijade miró hacia la carpeta del chico raro y cuando vio que él la observaba ella solo asintió sonriéndole y él también le sonrió. Tal vez se sentía intimidado por la forma de ser del Uchiha. No lo culpaba, ella también se sentía así. Ahora tendría que aprovechar el receso para hablar con su queridísimo amor no correspondido…pero… ¿Qué pasaría si no quiere decirle nada porque estaba enojado con ella?

Ahora sí que estaba en problemas…

En un cuarto lleno de discos de vinilo colgados en las paredes y una laptop en una mesa que estaba frente a una cama estaba un chico de cabellos castaños recostado en su cama. Tenía puesto sus audífonos y estaba jugando Candy Crush en su Smartphone. Tenía puesto un polo negro de Nirvana y un short de tela color caqui. Estaba descalzo y no estudiaba para nada ya que. Uno, ya se sabía los temas, y dos, tenía el resto de la semana libre por completo luego de que lo sancionaran por pelearse con el idiota del Uzumaki.

De pronto llamaron a su puerta. Se sacó los audífonos y cuando abrió se encontró con el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga.

—"Señor. Qué lo trae aquí"—dijo sereno el chico genio.

—"Necesito hablar contigo. Es sobre tus papeles y tu pasaporte."—dijo el ojiperla mayor

—"Entiendo"—y salió de su cuarto.

Ya era receso y la Haruno se dispuso a ir para hablar con Sasuke luego de explicárselo a sus amigas. Cuando lo vio sentado en su carpeta mirando hacía la ventana, su corazón saltó y tragó grueso tomando valor.

Se acercó a él—"Sasuke-kun…etto"—él la miró de frente.

—"Creí que estarías con tus amigas"—dijo cortante y ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—"Es que…"—él de pronto se levantó y ella creyó por un momento que se iría, ignorándola. Él miró a todos lados y ella miró también de reojo. No había nadie.

—"Sakura…"—dijo él mirándola fijamente. Ella se puso ansiosa apretando su falda entre sus manos para darse fuerza—"Yo no quise decirte eso ayer…bueno, no de esa forma…Disculpa…no quise hacerte llorar…yo"—Lo vio titubear y se acordó de aquella vez que él esperó el estar solo con ella para pedirle disculpas…Sonrió.

—"No tienes por qué disculparte. Tenías razón de preocuparte. Nadie sabe con qué tipo de gente puede chocarse"—ella sonrió nuevamente y él sonrió también. De pronto sintió como su corazón se movía frenéticamente y ella se sonrojó.

—"Sakura… ¿Aún somos amigos?"—de pronto ella quedó en shock, sonrojándose casi igual que cuando lo hacia Hinata al estar cerca de Naruto.

—"S-si"—lo vio resoplar aliviado para luego mirarla con una media sonrisa.

—"Bueno, para qué me buscabas"—dijo más tranquilo delo normal.

—"Quería saber dónde vive Naruto"—El pequeño brillo que pudo ver en sus oscuros ojos de pronto desapareció. Mala señal…

—"¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?"—dijo el Uchiha algo irritado.

—"Es que…b-bueno yo…"—no sabía cómo decirle las cosas, ya que estaba más que nerviosa.

—"Bueno. No importa"—Y comenzó a escribir una dirección en un pedazo de papel para luego entregársela y caminar hacia la puerta del salón. —"Bueno, suerte. ¿Hoy te acompaño a tu casa, o, estas ocupada?"

—"N-no estoy ocupada…"—dijo titubeando.

—"Ok"—y se fue. Ella suspiró aliviada para luego sonreír.

Al fin eran nuevamente amigos…Al fin todo volvía a ser a como cuando eran niños…

xD bueno voy a chequear si ya termine el otro sino para colgarlo xDDD

dejenme review :c porfis porfis eso es como el pan de cada dia de mi cerebro :DDD

gracias por los fav y por todotoditotodinito xD byebyeeeee

Nos leemos!

Y que el dattebayo los acompañe :3


End file.
